Forgotten Love
by LiLDoggieDemon
Summary: Caught in the middle, between two loves and two hearts. Afraid of himself, having the power to protect her or destroy her. Will it take a demon's curse to teach him to trust again? What is stronger in the end, the power of a demon or love of a hanyou? IK
1. Melting Reality

Hey, Wuts up? Here's my newest fan fic! Basically InuYasha and Kagome are put under a spell. They both end up at Kagome's High School in her era, but Kagome doesn't remember InuYasha. In fact she hates him. If he can't get her to remember him then she will die. The demon who cast the spell holds the power and she plans on InuYasha failing. Can InuYasha get Kagome to fall for him...AGAIN?

Disclaimer- I own InuYasha! Oh wait, sorry no I don't, that was a dream I has last night.

InuYasha looked up into the night sky. The moon was full and hundreds of stars flickered in the clear sky. He sighed and leaned against the sacred tree. The full moon usually made him feel stronger, more in touch with his demonic powers. But, somehow, even the full moon couldn't help him mask his emotions anymore. InuYasha turned as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Kagome..."

"InuYasha, are you ok? You've been so, I don't know... quiet."

He gave her one of his world class smirks and sighed.

"Aww give me a break, nothins wrong I'm just..."

He fell silent and returned his gaze to the night sky.

'Why is it that when I'm here all I can think about is Kagome.'

He felt her lean against him, only slightly, but he felt his heart race at the electricity of her soft touch. He closed his eyes and bit back the urge to sigh with pleasure.

"InuYasha, I'm really worried about you, Ever since...yesterday you haven't been yourself."

InuYasha cringed, pain stabbed at his heart as he looked down at the bandages around Kagome's arm and side. He remembered the pain. The demon they fought had been powerful.

'I thought I could protect her... no... I didn't think. That's why Kagome was nearly killed.'

He had abandoned the Tetsusaiga and allowed his demon blood to take over. In his demon form he was able to slay the demon but, he lost control, he attacked Kagome. She tried to subdue him, but before she could, he had nearly tore her apart in one strike.

"Kagome, I... I could have killed you."

She shook her head and leaned in closer. He felt the urge to embrace her, to tell her how he felt about her, to apologize for being so stupid.

"InuYasha, stop, You weren't yourself."

Kagome stared deep into his amber eyes. His face seemed to soften, and she felt his body relax slightly.

He basked in the comfort that surrounded him when she was near. After a while she stirred.

"Cmon, lets go back and make sure Sango hasn't killed Miroku yet."

InuYasha smirked.

"Feh, that dirty lecher would deserve a good beating."

They both got up and silently returned to the camp.

The next morning, InuYasha awoke to hurried shaking from Miroku. He arose from the floor and scowled.

"Miroku! Do ya wanna tell me why you woke me up at the crack of dawn!"

Miroku gave him an impatient look.

"Inuyasha, don't you sense that?"

InuYasha crouched, sniffing.

"A demonic aura!"

He rushed outside to find Kagome and Sango (dressed in her slayer's armor). InuYasha closed his eyes. The demonic aura was getting closer.

Suddenly a black fog rolled over the village. InuYasha coughed and rolled over onto the ground as the powerful miasma hit his nose. A figure appeared amongst the dark mist. It looked like an old woman, with long scraggily black hair and long, black nails. She held a crystal ball and wore clothing that resembled the attire of an old medieval gypsy.

"Ha, I am the demon Genshiki!"

She waved her arms around wildly and sent a thick whirlwind spinning around InuYasha. He saw Kagome come at him with an arrow.

"K...Kagome?"

Suddenly the whirlwind faded and Kagome stared dumbly at InuYasha.

"What? InuYasha I thought, you were, the demon."

"Huh"

He spun around and swung at Genshiki, just barely missing. She fell over and turned into...Miroku?

"Wha...What the hell!"

Miroku got up, dazed.

"InuYasha! She uses illusion in battle!"

The demon cackled.

"Ha! You fool! My power dwells far beyond illusion! I can warp reality itself!"

InuYasha growled, "Feh! Spare me witch! I'll kill you, powers or not."

He lunged out with the Tetsusaiga but suddenly felt himself fall face first into the dirt.

"SIT!"

'Huh' he turned and saw Kagome, she had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Damn, that demon is controlling her!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Fool! My powers fall far beyond your puny claws." She left Kagome's body and Kagome fainted.

"KAGOME!"

InuYasha ran over to her and tried to wake her up.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" InuYasha started panicking, she wasn't breathing.

"KAGOME IF YOU DIE!"

The demon cackled again

"So," she whispered, "My suspicions are correct."

"GRRRR YOU DAMN WITCH!" He snarled and turned to Genshiki. "IF KAGOME DIES YOU WILL SUFFER!"

Kagome reached up and brought her hands to her neck, fighting an invisible enemy.

"DAMN!" InuYasha snarled. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

He struck out and broke the witches hold on Kagome. She opened her eyes and gasped for breath, as Miroku reached to the beads on his hand.

"I would not do that young monk." The demon cackled and waved her hand. Sango appeared in front of her.

Miroku hesitated. "It's an illusion!"

"Do you dare take that chance?"

Miroku looked quickly around him. Sango wasn't anywhere. He slowly lowered his hand and the demon roared in triumph.

"HA! FOOLS I AM UNDEFEATABLE!"

She dropped Sango and Miroku ran to her.

"Sango?"

Sango sat up and looked around, dazed.

The demon turned her attention back to Kagome and InuYasha who was standing in front of her, ready to take a fatal blow for her.

"Young Demon, or should I say half demon. For one who claims to hate humans...hmm?" She reached out her hands and InuYasha felt the prongs scrape his mind and dig into his very thoughts.

The demon smirked, "Ha! You lie to yourself, you are brother to a holy monk! You are brother to a woman who's occupation is to slay your kind! You..."

She paused as an evil smile played across her face. "Ahh, the girl." She once again raked his mind and spoke to him inside it.

"_Love?_"

InuYasha snarled.

"WITCH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He clawed at his own head an fell to his knees as he tried to fight the power that surrounded his mind.

"_I sense great conflict inside you... Yessssss... What a tangled web of emotion!...You would make a wonderful player in my little game."_

She laughed and released InuYasha.

'Damn! Love! Was that witch talking about Kikyo?'

InuYasha was suddenly surrounded by a dark, purplish mist. He saw Kagome lying on the grass next to him, she was unconscious, but... he sighed with relief as her chest rose and fell with each breath. 'She's alive.'

The mist swirled around them and began to spin like a tornado. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and shielded her with his body. The voice of the demon Genshiki whispered to him.

"_Young hanyou, love is fragile, only true love can break through the barriers of time and confusion. Her survival depends on you. What will your choice be in the end InuYasha?"_

He growled and held Kagome closer. "IF YOU HARM HER, YOU WILL FEEL HER PAIN A THOUSAND TIMES OVER YOU DIRTY BASTARD!"

Genshiki chuckled at his reply. "_Such Anger, you protect this girl with your life yet pledge your love to another... what a clever play I shall compose. Her thoughts are easily warped."_

InuYasha lashed out at the darkness.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

He lashed out again and cut blindly through the mist but never contacting anything.

He heard a cackle.

"_AHH InuYasha, you do have feelings for her, of that I'm certain. The question is, how far will you go to protect her?"_

The mist swirled around InuYasha and enveloped him and Kagome in its blinding power. He felt himself being sucked in...into a void of the demonic aura. He heard Kagome's soft voice.

"InuYasha..."

Her soft whisper cut through the mist and he called out desperately.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you!"

He tried to reach her voice but slowly it faded away...into absolute darkness.

InuYasha groaned and rubbed his sore head. He slowly felt his consciousness return and he jumped as the events that had occurred reached his conscious mind.

'KAGOME!'

He looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark room, sitting in a small chair. He looked down and furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. His red Kimono had been replaced by light blue baggy jeans and a red t-shirt. He reached up towards his head. He had a bandana tied around his hair.

'To hide my dog ears?'

Questions races through his mind

'Am I in Kagome's era? What did that witch do?'

'WHERE THE HELL AM I?'

He burst out of the room and found himself in a small hallway. He stared, confused at tons of posters and small metal boxes decorating the walls. He shut his eyes and slumped to the ground. As always the first concern in his mind was Kagome. Where was she?

'Oh God is Kagome's hurt...and I'm not there to save her! What the hell happened! Where did that witch send me?'

InuYasha felt helpless. He was in some void while Kagome was in the clutches of a murderous demon.

'Kagome, I'm sorry. I've put you in danger again.'

He thought about Miroku and Sango.

'Are they ok? Did the witch get them too?'

He felt his head begin to throb.

'What if I never leave this place? What if I'm trapped here. I'll never see Kagome and the others ever again.'

He shook his head vigorously. He was determined to escape. There was no way he was staying there. That wasn't even an option.

He heard a strange sound, a shrill bell. He jumped back and suddenly a bunch of teenagers ran out of the doors throughout the hall. InuYasha was in shock He stood against the wall as the students piled through the hallway. He stumbled back and noticed his face im the mirror of a trophy cabinet.

'What the?'

His fangs were gone! He looked down at his hands. His claws were gone too!

'Damn, what the?'

His hair was still silver but...He quickly pulled the bandana away from his face. NO DOG EARS!

'What the hell! Am I human? No, last night was a full moon! I can't be!'

He stared wide eyed at himself and gulped. He slowly put the bandana back on his head and turned around. A new wave of shock slid over him as he looked over to a girl standing in front of one of the metal boxes.

"KAGOME!"

It had to be her! InuYasha ran over and practically hugged her.

"Akgh get away jerk!" she spit at him as he neared her.

"What?" InuYasha was dumbstruck.

"Kagome I..."

"Back off InuYasha!" she shouted.

"Kagome?"

"Please, you already have half the school drooling at your feet you playboy!"

InuYasha just stared. He was more confused now then ever. He didn't understand. Why was Kagome angry? What the hells a playboy?

"Kagome? What happened? We were in my era and that demon?"

She looked at him like he just sprouted another head.

"You are so insane."

InuYasha slid to the ground.

"Kagome doesn't remember."

He felt a had slide into his and help him up.

"Hey hottie what're you doing on the floor?"

He heard the voice giggle and he stood facing a girl wearing a dark black t shirt and a slutty short jean skirt.

She immediately leaned in and kissed him.

"I haven't seen you all day. Can't a girl at least be able to kiss her boy friend once in a while."

He pulled away and felt a mixture of pure pleasure and confusion spread through him. He cleared his throat and stared at the all to familiar face before him.

"K...Kikyo?"

A/N So that's the first chappie! Message and tell me what you think. No really, MESSAGE!


	2. Why do you hate me?

Hey, Next chapter is here! Woo Hoo! Sorry it took like forever. I had homework to do and waffles to eat.

**Kagome818: **Thanks for messaging! One word really says it all huh

**Slummyreddragon**:ok, I updated and yeah I'm a Kikyo hater but it'll get more interesting you'll see wink wink

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha but I do own my socks so there

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha felt a surge of confused emotions as Kikyo kissed him.

"K...Kikyo?"

The girl pulled away slowly.

"Yea, Did ya miss me." She gave him a look and then pulled in for another kiss.

InuYasha paused, but finally gave in and kissed her back. She leaned over and gave Kagome a smirk.

"Ok, loser why don't you go find some other people to annoy."

Kagome stared at them and gave InuYasha a look of disgust, then she turned and walked away. InuYasha winced, the look of hatred Kagome had given him stung.

'Kagome's never looked at me like that before.'

But...he loved Kikyo, and having her love him back once more is all he's ever wanted. Right?

'I'm sorry Kagome but, I'm destined to be with Kikyo.'

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yea, I've missed you Kikyo."

InuYasha sat, cross-legged on the soft grass of the field outside the school. He had managed to survive the first few classes by following Kikyo around and keeping deathly quiet.

'Ok, so, I'm in Kagome's era. I'm human. And I think that this place is a school, Kagome used to talk a lot about hers. Somehow that demon managed to create this world. And...Kikyo...She, she's in love with me. And...Kagome.'

InuYasha sighed and felt more pain stab him.

'She doesn't remember anything. She hates me.'

He stared up at the sky.

'What did that demon do to us?'

Kikyo walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, What's wrong with you, you've been so quiet today." Kikyo gave him a look of fake sympathy. 'What's he thinking about?'

InuYasha sighed and looked up at the clouds. He felt so helpless. 'That witch controls all of this. She gave me one of my greatest desires, but, it cost me the only comfort I've ever had.'

**Flashback**

InuYasha slowly approached Kagome, who was sitting by the well looking at the ground sadly. As he sat by her she said nothing.

"Kagome?"

She slowly turned to look at him, her eyes were puffy from shed tears.

"InuYasha...Back in my time, I thought about things. About you and me and...about Kikyo."

"Kagome...I.."

"I know, I finally understand your feelings and...I don't think I could stay in this time any longer."

InuYasha sighed. He felt the urge to cry out and beg her to stay. 'Kagome ...You don't really plan on leaving me do you? I...I cant stand the thought of never seeing you again.'

"Kagome, until I met you, I couldn't trust anyone. But... You cried for my sake... You stayed by my side. I feel lighter with you. My heart is calm. But I... I can't afford lightness or peace, not when..."

InuYasha stopped when he saw the look on Kagome's face. He knew the real reason he felt loyal to Kikyo. 'Not when Kikyo died chasing after me."

**End Flashback**

InuYasha looked at Kikyo. He studied her for a moment.

'I love Kikyo. Right? Or... or do I just feel like I owe her my life?' He thought deeply about what he had said to Kagome. 'When I'm with Kagome, I feel so...so calm, Like it's ok just to be me. All my life I've been treated like dirt because I'm an hanyou. But Kagome, she accepts me for who I am, what I am.'

Kikyo waved her hand in front of his face.

"InuYasha!"

He looked down, still immersed in his own thoughts.

"Kagome..." He whispered.

Kikyo scowled at him.

"That freshmen bitch! What about her!"

InuYasha growled silently.

"Don't talk about her like that."

Kikyo stood up and hissed at him.

"Do you like that whore or something!"

He stood up to face her and scowled.

"NO! I barely know her!"

He looked down at the ground and winced at what he had just said. He felt like he had betrayed Kagome. 'Why do I care? I chose Kikyo long ago. Kagome is just a friend.' He gritted his teeth as his conflicting emotions tore at his heart. 'Gods! If I love Kikyo, then why can I only think about Kagome?"

He looked back up at Kikyo and forced a smile.

"Umm, so, when's our next class?"

She raised her eyebrow and studied him.

"Your next class is History. I'm not in that class."

He shook his head.

"Umm right, yeah, ok I'll see you later then Kikyo."

She gave him a WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU look.

"Inu, are you all right?"

He just stared intently at the grass. She smirked and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back but as he did he remembered the look on Kagome's face. He slowly pushed Kikyo away.

"I'll see you later." he mumbled.

He walked off in the direction of the school with no idea about where he was going.

Kikyo scowled at him angrily. 'What is he up too?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome plopped down on her desk in Algebra. She flipped open her book and squinted as she attempted to decipher all the X's and numbers littering the pages. She took a glance at the teacher, she was at her desk reading The National Exaggerator. "Man, it would be so cool to have a math teacher who, I dunno, does math every once in a while.' Kagome sighed and returned her gaze to her Math book. She started pretending to read about polynomial functions when someone quietly slid into the seat next to her.

"Mr. Taisho, Why are you late?" The teacher stood up and glared at him.

InuYasha just gave her a confused look, "Umm, Yeah, late, well, no one told me that I was supposed to be here at any certain time."

The class cracked up. He just smirked and slid back into his seat. Kagome scowled and ignored him. She heard him sigh. For a split second she snuck a glance st him. He returned her gaze. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Kagome felt awestruck, he looked lost, helpless... he gave her a look of longing and of pain. Those few seconds felt like an eternity. When suddenly InuYasha broke his gaze and looked away.

"InuYasha what's wrong with you?" she said, with more sympathy then she would have preferred.

"Nothing Wench." he spat back.

She scowled, "Fine, sorry I was worried about an asshole like you!"

"Aww shut up bitch!"

"You are such a jerk!"

At this point the whole class was listening to their argument. They both looked up and saw everyone staring at them. Kagome cleared her throat and got back to her evil math book.

The Teacher stood and motioned at InuYasha.

"Mr. Taisho, would you like to do problem 15 on the board."

InuYasha winced and slowly approached the blackboard. He picked up a piece of chalk and clumsily began to copy the numbers and symbols from the book. The teacher scowled at his work.

"Are you going to answer the problem Mr. Taisho?"

He scowled.

"I...can't." He murmured.

The teacher stared at him.

"Do you have any clue how to do this math problem?"

"No"

She sighed and put her hands up in defeat.

"Who would like to tutor Mr. Taisho for extra credit?"

All the girls raised their hands. InuYasha tilted his head in confusion. The teacher rolled her eyes and the giggling girls and finally pointed at Kagome, who was the only one without her hand up.

"You will be tutored by Kagome," A/N Math teachers enjoy making life miserable

Kagome's head shot up from her book.

"Wait what! Oh cmon please don't make me tutor him!"

The teacher just sighed and motioned for InuYasha to sit next to Kagome.

Kagome scowled and banged her head against her desk.

InuYasha gave her a victorious smirk and sat down.

"So, Kagome..."

"Please don't make this hard. Look, just copy my notes and we'll call it a day."

InuYasha shook his head.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I really need your help. I don't understand any of this. I know you hate me for some reason. But, can we call a truce."

Kagome glared at him hard.

"InuYasha, I don't want anything to do with you, ok? I just want to get through high school and never see you again."

"Grrrr Why the hell do you hate me so much! What did I ever do to you!" InuYasha growled back.

"You treat girls like possessions! You act like the world should bow down to you! You fuck girls you don't even know! What's there to like!"

InuYasha fell silent. 'So, this is who I am in this world huh? I'm some dirty playboy. No wonder Kagome hates me.'

He finally looked up and returned her fiery gaze with his lost, confused one.

"Kagome, that's not who I am. I don't know what you believe about me, but, its not what you think."

"InuYasha, I know what kind of guy you are. After what you did to me, I can't ever forget exactly what kind of person hides behind your face."

"What!" InuYasha grabbed her shoulder. "What are you saying? What did I do to you?"

Kagome sneered.

"Don't think I forgot! That day you were fighting with some guy over some crap. I found you and you started to beat me! You were like on drugs or something! You were crazy! You were biting and scratching me!" She showed him a scar on her arm. "And then you fainted and the next day you acted like nothing had happened."

She started to walk away.

"InuYasha, You tried to kill me. How can you ask me why I hate you."

InuYasha was left there, everyone had left and he sat at the desk, alone. He felt like crying.

'Gods, no wonder she hates me. She still remembers when I attacked her in my demon form.'

He stared at his human hands.

'Kagome, I could have killed you. All for my stupid pride. Am I... Am I better off human?'

He put his head down on the desk.

'How could I ever ask you to forgive me.'


	3. Mistakes

Hey People! Sorry I took forever to make this Fic! I tried to make it good so you don't hunt me down with chainsaws. Oh and I forgot to mention, the school InuYasha Kagome and Kikyo are in is a boarding school.. Just to let ya know

**L1Ldumie TK**- I know poor Kagome, and I continued even though it took forever

**SlummyRedDragon** - Its gonna get even more Kikyo bashing just you wait

**Mooseydude **- thanks soo much. Its good to know people like my writing. And yeah, I would so take Inu if Kagome didn't want him ;)

**LadyInu1126** - thanks! I have updated

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha slowly trudged down the hallway, engrossed in his own thoughts. 'Kagome remembers when I almost killed her in my demon form. She may not exactly remember I was a demon and we were in the feudal era but...' He sighed. 'She has every right to hate me, how could I have been so stupid?' InuYasha growled. 'I have to get us out of this place, I have to tell her that I'm sorry, that I'm never gonna make that mistake again, because I...'

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

InuYasha spun around. "Kikyo."

"Yea, baby what's goin on? You talk to that Kagome bitch lately?" She inquired accusingly.

"No! No, I'm just tired, this has nothing to do with her." he lied.

"Oh, well, if your tired why don't you spend the night in my dorm?" She purred.

InuYasha just nodded. "Um, ok sounds good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, this is, nice." InuYasha paced Kikyo's dorm as he stared at the pornographic posters along the walls.

Kikyo giggled and sat down on her bed. "Please, like you haven't been in here before."

InuYasha sat down next to her. "So, uh, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" He tried to mimic some of the suggestions Kagome would offer if he were at her house.

Kikyo slowly began to unzip her pants. "You know what I want..." She whispered.

InuYasha gave her a confused look.

She reached for his shirt. InuYasha scooted back. "Uh, Kikyo?"

"What?" she slid under the covers of her bed.

"Kikyo, I don't do that," InuYasha started to feel sick.

Kikyo gave him an angry expression. "Since when!"

InuYasha cringed, he felt suffocated, if he loved Kikyo why did it all this feel so wrong?

"Kikyo cut it out! I'm not doing this!"

He stood up and backed away toward the door.

Kikyo gave him a death glare. "Stop the stupid good boy act InuYasha, you've fucked more girls in this school then I can count! And you refuse to do it with your own girlfriend!"

InuYasha felt his head swim. 'NO! That' not me! It's just the person the demon created me to be in this world! That's not the real Kikyo! And this is not the real me!'

"_InuYasha you fool!"_

InuYasha collapsed to the ground as Genshiki's presence fill his mind.

"_This is the real Kikyo, I have altered her memories but not her actions. This is the true nature of the dead priestess_ _you pledged yourself to. And you... you claim to be innocent! The one you pledge your heart to in your mind is not the one your soul longs for!" _

InuYasha slammed the door behind him as he wandered into the hallway. He cringed as the demon's words rang through his mind. "Grr you old hag! I don't understand! My soul longs for Kikyo! I'll go to hell with her if she wants me to!"

"_You lie to yourself_ _you pathetic boy!"_

He slid to the floor once again, throbbing emotions singed through his skull. 'Kagome...' InuYasha sniffed the air. 'Crap! I can't smell anything! I really am all human.' He closed his eyes and let himself remember her scent. It was so different from Kikyo's, it made him feel so calm. He longed to breathe in her sweet scent again. 'Wow, I never realized how much I need herwith me'

InuYasha slowly made his way outside. The cool wind lapped against his face as he stared into the night sky. 'Kagome, I need to see your face again. I feel so alone without you by my side' He climbed up a tree over lookingher room. He slapped himself. 'Moron, she hates you remember!' Still he couldn't help himself. InuYasha slid over to her window and quietly climbed into her room.

Kagome was asleep in her bed. Her chest rose and fell with each silent breathInuYasha longed to be back with her in her own room back when he used to watch her study all night, content just to be next to her. He cringed as the memories of her words hit him again.

"InuYasha, you tried to kill me...how can you ask me why I hate you.."

InuYasha shook as the guilt and overwhelming helplessness took over. 'Kagome, I thought I could protect you. I was wrong, I couldn't protect you from the demon or Genshiki. I can't even protect you from myself!'

He closed his eyes tight and tried to escape the torment of the truth. "I'm sorry Kagome! I'm just not strong enough. I made a mistake that almost cost you your life."

_Broken, this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason _

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up_

_I just wanna tell you so you know_

"Kagome, please remember me! Without you I'm nothing!"

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I'd let go, but there's no one gets me like you do_

_you are my only...my only one_

"Kagome...I'm so sorry!

**Flashback**

InuYasha fell to the ground. The blood spurted from the gash in his shoulder. The demon cackled. "Pathetic Half-demon! You will fall at my claws!"

InuYasha tried to get up, but as he did, he was struck again by the demon's claws.

"Now prepare to die!"

"NO!" An arrow glanced of the demon's hide. Stunning him for a moment. InuYasha looked over to see Kagome holding a bow calling to him.

"INUYASHA!"

The demon turned and prepared to attack Kagome. InuYasha leapt out with the last of his strength and tossed his sword aside. Allowing the demon blood to flow into his consciousness. The rest was a blur. He slaughtered the demon then turned on the girl. All he saw was another chance to feel the sweet sensation of killing. He slashed at her, cutting deep into her chest. He heard her scream. Then everything went black.

"Kagome...You almost...I could have...No!"

_Made my mistakes, let you down _

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground _

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up _

_I just want to tell you, so you know _

**End Flashback**

InuYasha brushed away a strand of hair from Kagome's face. 'The one I have pledged my heart to is not the one my soul longs for...Kagome...Am I just trying to run away from my feelings?' He sighed. 'But, I'd be putting her in constant danger' "Kagome, when all this is over...when we defeat Naraku and complete the jewel maybe you should just forget about me." He gently brushed his hand across her cheek and then turned and climbed back outside.

_Here I go, so dishonestly_

_Leave a note, for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone _

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one I'd let go, but there's just no one, no one like you _

_You are my only, my only one _

_My only one _

_My only one _

As InuYasha leaped back down to the ground he noticed the moon peeking over from behind the dark clouds. He felt a prickling feeling as the moonlight touched his skin. Suddenly he looked down at his hand. His human nails were once again claws. He reached up and touched his head. He had dog ears too. 'Damn, is this another complication that witch wants to add to my list of problems.'

A/N So there's the next chappie! Sorry for all the mushy stuff Review! Or else!


	4. A Shattered Bond

Hey, Here's my next story! It's gonna be kinda fluffy but bear with me. Thanks for all the reviews!

**AnimeGurl4Life18- **Thanks, glad you like my story! Here's chapter 4

**eliteElite- **thank you I hope I can keep it interesting

**Angel-4rom-Heaven- **Yeah it is kinda sad that Inu has to be a playboy and I know it's repetitive in other fics but I'm trying to knock some sense into that two timer and the only way is to turn him into the very playboy he is

**secretshadows- **actually I wrestled with the idea about adding Sango and Miroku, I mean it really wouldn't be an InuYasha story with out the endless sounds of rub rub "HENTAI!" Slap! so check out this chapter! I think the ending will please you

**inuyashaskris**-you want more? You got it! ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soft moonlight illuminated the face of a young half demon. InuYasha looked over his reflection in the creek outside the empty high school. His demonic features had returned, his claws, his ears, and the half of his heart that was forever possessed by the demon within him had returned. He quickly pulled the tattered bandanna back over his head. 'What the hell! How did I transform back.'

He looked up into the night sky and stared deeply into the silver orb that, before now, he would have been relieved to see shining above him. But now, he longed for the new moon to come and return him to his human self. InuYasha felt a low whimper begin in his throat. 'What if someone sees me?' He experimentally began to tap into his demon consciousness. His mind suddenly burned as the inner demon begged to be set free. InuYasha fell to the ground and fought to return to himself. 'Damn it! I don't have Tetsusaiga. I don't have control!' He rolled around desperately trying to subdue himself. He concentrated his thoughts on Kagome's presence, only her purity had ever been able to restrain his demon blood when he had transformed in the past.

Slowly he managed to come to his senses. He sat up and leaned, exhausted, against a tree. Memories returned to him. "Kagome..." he whispered. InuYasha began to realize what had happened to him. 'Kikyo, she's...I...is this the real Kikyo? The women I ... I fell in love with? How could I have been so blind?' His heart tore in realization. He turned his head back toward the dorm rooms and inhaled deeply. His once again canine nose picked up Kagome's pure scent. Without him knowing it InuYasha's heart had chosen. It had chosen long ago, he never realized it, but Kikyo had been dead to him from the first moment he had met Kagome.

InuYasha sighed. He cursed the demon heart he had once longed for. 'Kagome, I have to bring you back! I have to beat this demon's game! I have to protect you!' He sent his silent pledge to her in the shadow of night. 'I failed to protect you once Kagome! I won't fail again! I'll return you to the safety of your world when all this is over. I'll never put you in danger of me again! Even if it means I can never see you again.' His heart shattered, but he knew that as long as Kagome was with him she was putting her life at stake. He could only live knowing she was safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. Broken memories flooded her subconscious mind. She was cowering in a corner of a giant monument, next to her stood a strange boy with long silver hair and...wait...were those dog ears? Standing above them was a giant white dog with long fangs and poison dripping from his lips. The boy turned to her and gave her an intense look. "Look, I'm a half-demon, I'll probably survive but you don't stand a chance in hell."

Kagome broke down, she was so afraid, she began to sob. The boy suddenly gave her a concerned look. "Wait, are you crying," he grabbed her. "Stop crying, I'm just saying let me protect you!" He pulled her behind him and grabbed his sword, suddenly it pulsed and glowed. The old tattered sword became a full fang. Kagome closed her eyes.

She suddenly found herself in a different place sitting beside the same strange boy. Kagome looked around frantically "where did that giant demon go?' Odd memories spoke to her deep in her mind, she had been attacked. That boy hadn't been there to rescue her.

He turned to her. "Kagome, I'm glad your still alive,"

"You were worried about me?"

He gave her an annoyed look, "Course I was,"

She rubbed her shoulder, "I was too, I mean you took so long to show up..."

"Sorry.." he slowly pulled his arm around her shoulder. "It must have hurt."

She just sat there content in his embrace. Her fears melted away as he held her, she felt safe, knowing he would always be there for her.

Kagome was suddenly sitting by an old dry well. The boy was there with her, but, now bruises and scars decorated his face and body. He wouldn't look her directly in the eye.

"Kagome, I've made my decision, things are getting more dangerous by the day..."

She gave him a confused look. "Your probably right..."

"What's that mean? We're in serious danger! This time we were lucky, but next time...?"

"Well I'm not afraid, Naraku's a terrible demon! We've got to do what we can to destroy him!"

Kagome had no clue what she was saying, it was like a vision, like she was watching all this happen instead of actually being there.

Suddenly the boy moved in closer to her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate embrace. He held her desperately, like she was going to slip away at any moment. "I was afraid," he whispered. "I thought I was going to lose you...I was terrified."

Kagome closed her eyes. She wanted so bad to understand what was happening. This boy that was holding her...she felt like she knew him. But he felt so distant, like a memory that had faded away over the years.

Suddenly he pulled away and stood over her. In his hand was a broken, pink rock.

"I'll hang on to the jewel."

He stood over her, trying to appear commanding and menacing...but, Kagome could sense sorrow and torment in his eyes. She stared up into those clear golden orbs, and for a moment was entranced by them. 'I know those eyes.' Kagome knew she had seen them somewhere. They weren't just part of a dream. The boy turned away from her.

"Kagome..." he whispered. "Go back to your own era!"

He pushed her down into the dry well. As she fell he looked down at her sadly. 'I'm sorry Kagome, but you're safe now.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha sighed in relief as the sun peeked out over the horizon. As it's warm rays touched his skin he felt his body return to its human state, and with his human body, came the sudden wave of exhaustion. He leaned back against the tree to hopefully get some sleep when suddenly he awoke to hear the grating ring of the infamous school bell. 'Damn, why on earth would Kagome choose to go to a place like this every day?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome slid back against her locker and stared numbly up at the ceiling. She had just finished up her first period history test and lets just say it hadn't gone too well. She shook her head hard. 'Grr, why can't I concentrate?' In her mind she already knew the reason. The strange boy from her dreams seemed to haunt her. 'All I remember about him were those golden eyes...but...somehow I feel like I know him, like, he's real.' She shrugged off the thought. 'There's no way...it was just a dream brought on by bad poptarts...I'm making too much out of it...but, still I wish I knew who he was.'

Suddenly she turned and crashed into a tall figure. "Oh jeeze! I'm sorry I wasn't looking I...oh, it's... you." She glared angrily at the now very confused looking InuYasha. He held out his hand to help her up, she ignored him and pulled herself up.

As she turned to leave he grabbed her hand quickly. "Wait Kagome! I'm so glad I caught you I wanna talk to you!"

She pulled away. "Why would I want to talk to you?"

He never stopped looking at her. "Because I need to tell you something..."

She rolled her eyes and kept going. "InuYasha, just, go play with your slutty girlfriend and leave me alone!"

InuYasha felt like he had been smacked in the face. He shook off the strange looks he was getting from the wandering sophomores that were attempting to get to their classes. 'Kagome come on, please give me a chance...'

Kagome sighed as she walked, stiff legged, to her next period. 'I really wish that dream boy was real, he would beat up that jerk InuYasha for me.' She smiled at the thought and continued on to her math room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn wench, I just wanted to apologize." InuYasha muttered as he trudged to his fourth period. He had brooded all day since Kagome had told him off. InuYasha sighed and looked up at the clock. He was late for math, again! He raced with almost superhuman speed to his classroom.

Slowly he crept into his class. The teacher had her long nose buried in a magazine which made his sneak attempt even easier. Silently, InuYasha slid into his desk. He wiped a thin layer of sweat from his forehead and grinned triumphantly. 'Made it!'

"What are you doing?"

InuYasha turned, immediately the grin fell from his face. Sitting in the seat next to him was none other than Kikyo. 'What, I thought I had this class with...Kagome'

"Uhh, hi Kikyo." He scanned the room momentarily with his eyes. "Where's Kagome?" He had half hoped he would have been able to see her, even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

Kikyo glared hard at InuYasha. "Why are you so obsessed with that stupid wench! I mean come on, she's probably just as much a dirty slut as all the rest of the girls you've dated under that little good girl appearance. Besides, she's ugly as hell!"

InuYasha felt a growl begin deep in his throat. "Don't you ever talk about Kagome like that," he whispered.

Kikyo sneered, "So, you do have feelings for her. How sad seeing as she doesn't return them. Do you really think she would have stayed with you when Naraku is defeated. She will return to her world and then you never see her again."

InuYasha looked at Kikyo, shocked, he felt like a boulder had just fallen on him. "What the, Kikyo, you...you know?" He looked around the room quickly, for some reason no one seemed to hear their little conversation.

Kikyo smiled and opened her mouth to say something else when the bell rung. "Hmph, see you at lunch InuYasha, and by the way, Kagome transferred classes. Shows how much she loves being around you."

InuYasha stayed in his seat as every one else left the classroom. He stared emptily at the chalkboard, lost in the raging thoughts and emotions that had begun to invade his mind. 'Kikyo knows...she still remembers everything, so that means...behind the priestess, this is her true nature.' InuYasha burned inside...though he try to hide it...there still was a part of him that lingered on for Kikyo. He had loved her for too long to be free of her so quickly. He thought about what she had said about Kagome. 'Kagome, I have feelings for her but,...I mean I don't love her do I? I can't love her, I don't deserve her...and...someday I'll have to say goodbye to her, forever. What was I thinking, I'm a hanyou, I don't belong with humans or demons. I'm just better off alone.'

InuYasha slowly plodded into the hallway. He still felt an uneasy confusion when he remembered the haunting words of Genshiki."_AHH InuYasha, you do have feelings for her, of that I'm certain. The question is, how far will you go to protect her?"_

He raked his hands through his hair. 'Why does every say I have _feelings _for Kagome? He shook of the thoughts that continued to rain down in his mind. 'Just forget it, my job right now is to just get us out of this place.'

InuYasha continued down the hallway toward the lunch room. He raised his nose to the wind instinctively. Even with his human sense of smell he could tell they were serving old meat for lunch again. His stomach gave a queasy lurch. Then suddenly he picked up another smell. It was really faint but he recognized it. Slowly he moved towards it. As he neared the source, he started to smell something else, something that smelled familiar as well. He growled and as he turned a corner he realized what was making the scent. There in front of her locker was Kikyo, passionately making out with a strange figure. He froze. "Kik...yo? What are you..."

Kikyo turned and smiled evilly at the frozen InuYasha. "Oh, hello Inu. This...she turned and addressed the boy like some new gadget she had just bought, is Onigumo."

InuYasha felt his throat constrict. It really was the human bandit Onigumo. He possessed the rugged handsomeness of Musou.(A/N The guy from "The Man with No Face" if you haven't seen it, well watch it and you'll get it) And he had the strong essence of what, or who he really was, Naraku. InuYasha felt even more confused now. 'There's no way that witch Genshiki could have captured Naraku...did she...did she take away the human Onigumo from Naraku's heart?'

Kikyo grinned at the lost expression on InuYasha's face. "Now get lost you bastard." She purred as if she was asking him to kiss her.

InuYasha ran and collaped in an abandoned hall. Any fiber of his heart that still clung to some hope for Kikyo snapped. He felt like his very soul had shattered. 'Damn, I never realized how long I had harbored this sick love for her. I can't stand it!' He closed his eyes and screamed to no one in peticular. "I Loved You Kikyo! I Pledged My Life To You! How Could I Have Been So Blind! DAMN!" He hid his face in his hands and shook. He didn't know if he should whimper or snarl. Suddenly he quieted when he heard someone walking towards him.

Kagome had just seen the sick display Kikyo and Onigumo had created in the lunchroom hallway. She came around the corner and smiled sarcastically when she saw InuYasha crouched in the corner against the wall. "Ah, so InuYasha is the dumped one for once. How does it feel? You should have saw it coming, dating the one girl who was even more of a player than you."

She expected him to come right back up and throw some insult back in her face. But, instead he slowly nodded in agreement, her smile, involuntarily, dropped into a look of worry. She slowly slid to the ground next to him. "Um, InuYasha...Are you, ok? I mean, its not like you don't go through 5 girlfriends every week."

He shook his head, "No, Kagome, I'm not like that..." He turned and looked at her, every ounce of the pain he had kept locked inside him now shone in his glistening eyes. "Trust me, I'm not the guy you think I am." He turned away. " I don't understand why I'm so upset. Kikyo's a bitch. I was blind, giving my love to her...I just...I don't know...I thought I loved her for so long..."

Kagome turned and looked at him curiously. "So, you were just in the Habit of thinking you loved her?"

InuYasha looked again into her eyes, "Habit?"

"Yeah, I mean it hurts when someone you trusted betrays you...when someone you love...does some thing that destroys all the security you once felt with them." Kagome gave him a sad expression.

Images of transforming into his demon form erupted in InuYasha's mind. He stared up at the ceiling, "I really don't know a whole lot about trust, even the people I care about can't trust me because of...who I am. But..." He silently remembered the feeling he got when he first met Kikyo, the feeling he got when he entrusted himself to her and pledged to become a human. 'God, what possessed me to feel this way.'

**Flashback**

InuYasha sat down wearily by the rushing stream. 'What's happened to my life? I feel so torn.' He had met once again with Kikyo. He saved her from a giant soul collector that was attempting to steal the souls from her body. In return she had embraced him thankfully. He still felt shivers running down his spine from her touch. He promised her that he would protect her. He pledged his life to her. But...afterward, she had just abandoned him again...like always. And on top of it all Kagome had seen them...and he couldn't even muster the strength to talk to her.

Unknown to him, Sango had quietly followed him, gently she sat down next to his still form. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "hey...you ok?" she whispered with a hint of concern. It was times like this when she felt her feminine instincts take over. Something was wrong with her half-demon brother, and she needed to know what it was.

Reluctantly, InuYasha relayed the story to her.

Sango sighed, 'Why does he get himself into these situations?'

"InuYasha, you really must have hurt Kagome's feelings. I mean she does feel close to you...it probably feels strange to her, to think that you only like her because she looks like Kikyo."

InuYasha felt a strange sick feeling at the thought of hurting Kagome, he hadn't meant to. "I...I don't just like her because she looks like Kikyo..." he replied in defense

"Well," Sango had a thoughtful look cross her face. "Have you ever considered that, maybe it's the other way around? Like, maybe you fell for Kikyo because...deep inside her...you saw Kagome's soul?"

For a moment InuYasha didn't know how to respond to that, after a while he shook his head, "No," he said slowly. "I...I love Kikyo, and I can't keep tearing myself between her and Kagome...I already made my choice."

Sango nodded with both understanding and regret. She knew she couldn't change his mind but, for some reason she felt like she couldn't trust Kikyo. She had secretly hoped that someday InuYasha would choose Kagome. "Well, InuYasha...I guess all you can do now I tell Kagome you've made your choice." And without another word she stood and left.

**End Flashback**

InuYasha felt his mind whir as he remembered Sango's words. _"Have you ever considered that, maybe it's the other way around? Like, maybe you fell for Kikyo because...deep inside her...you saw Kagome's soul?" _He turned and looked gratefully at Kagome. She had wrapped her arms comfortingly around his shoulders.

"InuYasha ...I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that you were hurting like this. I thought..." She stopped, he slowly took her hand and gently squeezed it. She felt herself shiver at his touch. She looked up, he was staring at her intensely. Her heart began to pound rapidly. 'Woah, I never realized how...handsome his face was.' Immediately, Kagome gave herself a mental slap. 'This has got to be the hormones talking... What's wrong with you girl, don't forget who this is...' She grimaced but couldn't turn away from his stare. It transfixed her. Suddenly her heart did a backflip...his eyes were, golden yellow, exactly like the boy from her dream.

She tried to speak but he cut her off. "Kagome, Please don't apologize...It's me who should be sorry,... I'm such an Assholeand yet you're still here for me even if... I mean, I know you...you hate me..." He suddenly pulled out of her embrace, still holding her hands, and turned to stare at her face to face. "I promise you Kagome, I'm not the same guy that you hate..I"ve changed, I'm not a two timing jerk anymore! I promise."

Kagome was speechless. The past had taught her never to trust guys saying things like "Trust me, I've changed." But, his eyes were so sincere and her heart wanted to trust him. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and then she stood upquickly. "Umm...I got to goGoodbye, InuYasha." She backed away toward the now busy and buzzing lunch room.

"Goodbye" he whispered reluctantl_y._

InuYasha watched as she walked away. When she disappeared behind the corner, he closed his eyes. 'Why am I acting this way? I shouldn't be doing this...If I get too close to another person...I can't have my heart broken again, Knowing that Kagome won't be here forever, someday we will part, and I can't forget that.'

"Hey Yash, wutcha doin on the floor?"

InuYasha was jarred out of his thoughts by a voice. He looked up and gaped as he saw the face of an all too familiar monk standing above him. But, he was wearing baggy jeans and a loose, dark purple t-shirt. InuYasha couldn't believe this. 'Oh no, not you too.'

"Miroku?"

"Yea, bro your room mate. Hello" he joked as he helped InuYasha up. "Where have you been, you haven't slept in your own dorm for days. Not that I minded being able to invite some of my.." He winked, "Lady friends over."

InuYasha smiled, for some reason, he felt relieved to see his perverted friend again, even if inside he knew it meant that the demon had captured him and Sango as well. "Oh, I've been around. Ya know, doing stuff."

Miroku returned the smile and laughed as they walked into the lunchroom together, but inside he felt deep sadness for InuYasha. He knew about Kikyo and had just witnessed InuYasha's moment with Kagome. 'So InuYasha has finally discovered Kikyo's true nature, but I feel for him, I mean he has loved her for so long...more than 50 years...'

A/N Yea I have completed yet another chapter. Sorry for all the mushiness lately, I'm reaching the emotional transition point between InuYasha and Kagome, but hopefully some of you enjoy fluffiness. And yes! Miroku is here! and for some reason his memory hadn't been erased. Dun Dun Dun Dun the plot thickens!


	5. I will protect you

Hey, here be my new fic.

**locket101**- Thanks

**L1LDumie TK**- Yeah, I know, I hate it when my computer does that! It's like, "STAY PURPLE DARN IT!" Lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cafeteria was buzzing with hungry high school people by the time InuYasha and Miroku stepped through the doors. InuYasha looked around the room to find a place that he and Miroku could sit. Immediately InuYasha's eyes found their way over to where Kagome was seated. Miroku turned and smiled knowingly at his poor lovesick friend. He elbowed hism teasingly, "So, InuYasha? You got the hots for Miss Higurashi eh?"

InuYasha tensed and glared at Miroku, "Feh, no way! I mean, she's nice and all but..." He shrugged, "I dunno I don't like her that way."

Miroku bit his lip to keep from groaning. 'InuYasha, you still don't have the guts to admit something that everyone else had known about for years!' InuYasha put on a good act, but there was no hiding the way he had looked when he embraced Kagome. InuYasha didn't know it, but, Miroku had seen more of their moments together then he would have preferred.

InuYasha looked, confused, over at his friend. Who was mumbling something about a stupid stubborn jackass. "Uh, Miroku, lets go get some food before the freshmen eat it all."

"Huh? Oh right fresh...eat...food...men." Miroku hadn't heard a word, his eyes were glued to the table Kagome was sitting at, there sitting beside Kagome, was none other than Sango! Miroku had a lecherous smirk glued to his face. He saw Sango stand up and managed to get a glimpse of the clothes Sango had apparently chosen to wear from this era. Her graceful form was framed by dark, low-rider jeans and a sporty t-shirt that was just short enough to expose a small amount of skin below her belly button. (A/N I know I suck at describing clothes)

InuYasha waved his hands in front of his drooling friend. "Uh, Miroku? Hello! Wake up! Hellllooooooo!" InuYasha was at a loss to what possessed his friend, he turned his eyes to the direction Miroku was gawking at. An understanding smirk crossed his face when he noticed Sango. 'Aww, Miroku your still such a lecher.'

Slowly InuYasha placed his hands on Miroku's shoulders and with a friendly smile he gave him a nice shove into the wall.

Miroku was snapped out of his stupor. Angrily he socked InuYasha. "Hey what was that for!"

InuYasha Feh'd. "Well it woke you up didn't it! If I left you there any longer you would have flooded the cafeteria!" He motioned at the drool puddle under him.

"Oh," Miroku wiped his lip, "Sorry."

"Whatever," InuYasha prepared to spoon some unknown green mush onto his plate when he overheard one of the lunch ladies mention one of his favorite words... "Yeah, were all out of meat slop...oh I guess we'll have to give um some o' this Ramen we've been keeping in the back."

Miroku nudged InuYasha, who had abruptly stopped; holding up the rest of the line. The lunch lady began to place bowls of ramen on the serving plates. InuYasha kneeled down and looked up toward heaven with his hands outstretched and mouthed the words "THANK YOU" Then jumped up and placed nine or ten bowls on o his plate.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Oh brother." He turned and began walking towards the tables. InuYasha followed him, still fawning over his Ramen. Miroku smiled at InuYasha's dazed expression, and, seeing his chance, led him over to where Kagome and Sango were sitting.

"Hello Ladies, may we have the honor of eating in your beautiful presence?" Miroku gave a sweeping bow and finished with one of his adorable smiles.

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes and groaned simultaneously. InuYasha was broken out of his MSG induced trance when Kagome's scent reached his nostrils. Miroku had already sat down, in the chair opposite Sango. InuYasha silently cursed Miroku as he patted the seat next to Kagome and motioned for him to sit. 'Miroku I'm gonna get you for this...'

Kagome blushed when InuYasha sat down. She couldn't forget the strange sensation she had felt only a few moments earlier with him. When, for the first time, she had seen him without the hard confidence that defined his personality, and without an excuse or a witty comeback. For once he was defeated, for a moment he had allowed himself to be weak. It was like he was begging her for something with his eyes; like he wanted to tell her something. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'Damn, I am so playing too much into this! InuYasha was just upset about Kikyo, he's probably already moved on.'

InuYasha had already forgotten the embarrassment he had a moment earlier and was eagerly spooning loads of Ramen into his mouth. Sango and Kagome both gave him a wide eyed look. "Does he always eat like this?" Sango said with a touch of laughter in her voice.

Miroku grinned, "Nah, he just really likes Ramen. Don't worry about him; he's in his happy place."

Kagome tapped InuYasha on the shoulder. He stopped mid noodle and gave her his full attention. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the innocent expression on his face as the noddles hung from his closed mouth; he looked like a puppy who's dinner had been interrupted. It was kinda cute.

Sango looked up from her dinner and noticed the two staring at each other. "Uh, InuYasha? You do realize that you have noodles hanging off your lip?" She remarked casually.

InuYasha looked down at his mouth cross-eyed, and grinned sheepishly. "Heh, my bad." he mumbled and slurped up the remainders.

Meanwhile Miroku was scooting closer and closer to Sango. He had a perverted expression plastered on his face. When he had scooted just close enough to the unsuspecting demon slayer, he quickly pulled his arm over her shoulder. "So, Sango, since InuYasha has chosen to expel himself from our dorm as of late...I was wondering if you would like to fill my void of loneliness by accompanying me tonight..." he raised his eyebrow lecherously, "in my own warm bed."

Sango gave Miroku an I Think I Would Prefer To Chew My Own Limbs Off look.

InuYasha caught the familiar spark building in Miroku's eye, he knew from experience what was coming next, with a warning expression he mouthed "Don't even try it,"

Miroku blissfully ignored him and allowed his hand to trail down to Sango's lower body. InuYasha and Kagome winced as a deafening slap rang throughout the cafeteria. Miroku fell over in his chair and clutched his now swollen and beet red cheek. "Ohhhh," He groaned, "That one hurt."

InuYasha leaned over his perverted friend and smirked, 'Wow, Sango must be in a really bad mood today. I think that one's gonna leave a welt.' Miroku groaned again at the thought of his beautiful face being distorted in any way.

Kagome rolled her eyes, she had often seen Miroku harassing her best friend, Sango, it never got old. InuYasha was still towering over Miroku giving him a loud lecture on things like, "YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU!" and "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO WATCH YOU GET ALL PERVERTED LIKE THAT ON A REGULAR BASIS!" And of course, "YOUR SUCH A DAMN LECHER!" Punch

"Ow," Miroku rubbed his sore head but shot an I Guess I Deserved That, guilty look at the fuming Sango.

InuYasha turned back to look at Kagome who was currently in a state of unending laughter. He smiled and walked back over next to her. "She is so going to kill him someday."

Kagome nodded, "Lucky for him she doesn't have the Hiraikotsu with her." she laughed.

InuYasha stopped at that moment and stared intensely at Kagome, she stopped laughing immediately.

"What did you say?"

"Uhh," Kagome stammered, 'I have no clue where that came from.' "I don't...know...It just kinda came out, must be something from a movie I saw."

She suddenly got a strange wrench in her stomach. Something deep inside her had awoken at that moment, something locked deep inside herself, something begging to be set free. Kagome winced, the weird feeling wouldn't leave, it was like De Ja Vu on steroids. 'That was so weird, it was like...something I remembered from somewhere...like a reflex. What's going on?'

She suddenly stood and picked up her tray, "Hey guys I'm gonna go get some Ramen, this meat thing isn't going to work for me, and I'm starving."

Miroku noticed the longing expression on InuYasha's face as he watched her leave. 'Wow, he can't even stand to be away from her for like a minute.' Miroku sighed, "Wow, InuYasha I'm surprised you don't want any more Ramen, I mean, you went through like 20 bowls."

InuYasha looked down at the empty bowls of Ramen strewn across his tray. He smiled gratefully at Miroku and followed Kagome to the lunch line.

Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing looks. "He is pretty crazy about her huh?"

Sango nodded, "Yea, but he's so damn stubborn about it. I mean would it be impossible for him to like _show_ his emotions sometime...You don't seem to hold back.." Sango added when she noticed Miroku once again reaching toward her rear.

Miroku blushed and tried to change the subject, "Sango, InuYasha may be half human, but his heart is torn between his demon half and his human half. The demon inside him masks his emotions for Kagome. Why do you think he acts so strange when it's a new moon...there's nothing there anymore to help him hide his feelings."

Sango furled her eyebrows, "Well, Genshiki made him human, what's holding him back now."

"He's not human Sango, I'm guessing Genshiki only had enough power to contain his demon heart, to make his human side dominant, but he's still a hanyou. If you hadn't noticed, he still has silver hair and gold eyes."

Sango looked confused, "So, he's still half-demon, but now he looks more human."

Miroku nodded, "Pretty much, but, that means his form is unstable, he might transform if he finds himself in a desperate situation."

Sango shivered when she remembered InuYasha's menacing demon form. The last time he had transformed it had taken all of their strength to turn him back. And, Kagome had been hurt, badly. 'InuYasha, is this why you refuse to get close to people? Are you afraid that...you may someday...' Sango felt a new sense of compassion for her adopted hanyou brother. 'It must be so hard. To not be able to trust, and not to be able to let anyone trust you.'

InuYasha trailed behind Kagome in the lunch line, suddenly he felt scared and embarrassed around her. He remembered that moment he had with her in the hallway, 'What does she think of me now...Does she still hate me?' He inhaled her scent without thinking and a new wave of emotion nagged at his mind. Again he silenced the feeling that was building, 'Stop it ! Don't forget who you are...don't forget what you've done to her! I can't be with Kagome and I know it...So, why do I keep wishing I could?' InuYasha was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice when a gang of older boys surrounded Kagome.

Kagome glared at the one leading the pack. "Hiten! What are you doing! Can you like leave me alone for like a day!"

Hiten clutched his hand to his chest sarcastically, "Oh, Kagome, That hurts, I'm just here checking up on my soon to be girlfriend."

At that InuYasha was yanked out of his thoughts. He stared at the newcomer and felt a snarl begin in his throat, he suppressed it, with much effort. 'Wait, Hiten, He's that bastard I killed a long time ago, a thunder demon. Damn, did that witch create him from my memories or something?'

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Kagome growled, "And I would rather jump into a vat of smoking tar then become one of your sluts."

Hiten smiled evilly, "Oh, Kagome, you know you don't mean that. I mean..." He motioned at the thugs behind him, "...my friends do so hate it when people talk to me like that."

Kagome glared at him, "You don't scare me Hiten."

Hiten grinned and cupped his hand under her chin, "I should hope not, my vixen." Kagome pulled away sharply. At that moment InuYasha could contain himself no longer, he stepped in front of Kagome and snarled at Hiten.

Hiten stepped back, surprised, "Oh InuYasha," he blurted, feigning respect for the schools top player, "Damn, is she yours?"

InuYasha growled, "She's not mine and she's not yours either."

Kagome touched his shoulder, "InuYasha what are you doing?"

"Protecting you," He answered simply.

Hiten stepped forward, "If she's not one of yours then step off and let a brotha have his game."

InuYasha maintained his cold stare, "Look, you better stay away from Kagome. And by the way, I'm through with the sport of girl hunting."

Hiten glared hard at InuYasha, as if he was trying to figure him out. Finally, he motioned for his thugs to retreat. "This isn't over," he growled.

Kagome stared down at the floor shyly, "Thanks." She mumbled gratefully.

InuYasha turned away, "Sorry I...got involved..I know you can take care of yourself, I just didn't want to see that jerk bugging you." InuYasha knew that was only half the truth, he still felt a sense of jealous protection toward Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm glad you chased him off. I really hate that asshole... I know what he could do to me." Kagome shivered.

InuYasha carefully played with a thought forming in his mind as he looked down at Kagome, she really looked shaken. Finally he gave in to his longing and slowly wrapped his arms protectively around her slender form. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll keep that jerk away from you."

Kagome froze, surprised at the sudden embrace from InuYasha. She shivered again, but with pleasure this time. As much as she tried to fight it, she at last submitted and let herself bask in the safety of his arms.

Finally, they broke apart and Kagome smiled shyly up at InuYasha, "Cmon, the next period is starting, and I really lost my appetite."

InuYasha nodded and followed her slowly out of the cafeteria. As he followed behind her, Kagome suddenly realized how different InuYasha had become, 'Jeeze, just this morning I would have said I hated him, but now...it's like he actually cares about me as a person, not just another girl for him to get pleasure from, Maybe, he really has changed.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by like a blur. InuYasha couldn't concentrate on anything. Raging emotions flooded his heart whenever he thought about Kagome, which, was basically ALL the time. 'Damn, I need to stop thinking about her. I can't let my emotions run away with me... I got too close once, look what happened. I can't let myself ...' He sighed in defeat. A voice inside him knew what he was thinking, he just didn't have the strength to admit it, even to himself, 'I can't let myself fall in love again...' He didn't know if it meant that he didn't want to love and then be hurt again, or if he still feared that, inevitably, his soul will eventually be overtaken by his demon blood. He couldn't to hurt or be hurt again. He remembered what he had said to Kagome, 'Trust, is just not a luxury I can afford.'

InuYasha finally made his way back to his dorm. He hesitated as he stood in front of his door. 'Damn it Miroku, if you have any "special guests" over I'll maul every last perverted inch of you.' He reluctantly opened the door. Miroku was sitting on the bed alone. InuYasha sent up a silent thank you. A particularly uncensored cough ewww cough TV show was on the shoe box sized TV in their room. InuYasha casually walked over and switched it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Miroku whined.

InuYasha smacked him, "Stop being so damn perverted Miroku."

"Ow." Miroku rubbed his sore skull. "Sheesh InuYasha I'm just watching my favorite show."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and smirked, "You wonder why Sango hates your guts!"

Miroku cringed for a second, "Sango's just shy, she'll realize how crazy she is for me eventually." Miroku stared up at the ceiling wistfully, "She doesn't really hate me does she?"

"She'd be crazy if she didn't," InuYasha muttered, but he took it back when he saw the genuine hurt on Miroku's face. "Damn, Miroku, you really like her huh?"

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know, she just...she's so..."

InuYasha was somewhat listening to Miroku's Sango rambling. He was more occupied problems of his own. Outside the moon shone, clear and bright in through his small dorm window. The moon, the key to his nightly transformation. His mind told him to stay inside, but, deep down in his soul, he longed for the cool outside air and clear skies that he used to sleep under every night, back in real-time. His memory of last finally night kicked in, and he remembered how hard it had been to control his demon spirit once he had released it. Yet, his heart still begged him to go.

Miroku was still engrossed in his own verbal thoughts, "I mean, I don't mean her any harm when I stroke her hindquarters, she just has a very nice body..."

InuYasha returned his gaze again to the moon outside. 'Ok, I REALLY should not go.' The moon called to him, like a beacon. The demon in him pleaded to be set free. 'No, no! I...I can't control it...I can't let myself transform." He forced himself to remember what destruction he could do as a demon. He killed without a though, he hurt the ones he loved! Yet through it all the demon in his heart filled him with strength and false assurance. He had never hurt anyone as a half-demon. right? 'Grr, ok ok, I'll go for a little bit, then I'll sneak back in when Miroku's asleep.'

"Uhh, Miroku, I'm gonna go for a walk outside. See ya."

"Hey," Miroku gave him an angry look. "I was trying to have an in-depth man-to-man conversation."

"Uh, sorry, I really got to go." InuYasha raced out of the room.

"Yeah, well see if I ever open up to you like that again!" Miroku called after him, but InuYasha was already long gone.

As soon as he reached the hallway, InuYasha yanked his tattered, black bandanna over his head. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way through the door into the clear, dark night. 'Ok, ok, just chill, its just your true form, no one's going to see you.' He stepped out of the shadows and allowed the moon's silver light to caress his body. The familiar tingle raced up is spine as his half-demon form returned to him. His short nails grew in to hard claws, and he felt his ears come up under the bandanna.

InuYasha sighed and jumped up into a tall tree when the transformation was complete. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scents of the night with his now canine nose. 'Wow, I really have missed this.' InuYasha jumped out of the tree and allowed his senses to frolic for a moment in the strong aura of the night. He sniffed the air. Suddenly every nerve in his body froze. He sniffed again to make sure he was correct. He was. Kagome's smell enveloped his mind, something was wrong, her usually soft, pure scent was drenched in the smell of fear and pain. There was only one thought that lingered in his mind now. 'Kagome's in trouble!'

He raced toward the source of her smell. Other smells entwined around hers. He was sure now, he could easily smell the stench of Hiten, Manten, and all his other thugs and cronies. InuYasha only began to run faster. The smells were getting closer and closer as he neared the same cafeteria he had first encountered Hiten in. He came to the door, it was locked shut. 'Nothing my claws can't handle.' But, for a moment he hesitated and stared down at his razor sharp demon claws, he closed his eyes and fought back the dreaded thought of what Kagome would do if she saw his demon form. But when he once again smelled the fear surrounding Kagome's scent, he threw off all his worries and slashed at the door. Almost instantly he was thrown back by a barrier. InuYasha could hear the evil, ominous laughter echoing in his mind. 'Damn you! Genshiki!' InuYasha lunged again but was again thrown back. He shook with anger as he heard all that was going on inside.

"So, Kagome, what is your answer now." Hiten spoke in a low voice.

Kagome spat, "You jerk! I told you, I'm not scared of you or your team of mindless bodyguards! Your just a cowardly ass who hides behind guys bigger than you! Sorry, but I only date real men, not scared little boys!"

Hiten was angry now, "Damn it you Bitch don't you ever talk to me like that!" He snapped his fingers, "Get her." Immediately two of the larger thugs grabbed Kagome before she could escape and pinned her against the wall.

Hiten stepped over to her and pressed his body against hers so their faces were only inches apart. He smirked, Kagome could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She shivered as Hiten pulled even closer. His hands dug in to her chest greedily. "Kagome, I hate to tell you this, but you will be mine even if I have to claim you by force!" He violently began to kiss her. Kagome tried desperately to push him off, but couldn't gather the strength under the stress to her body. She bit Hiten sharply and screamed.

The demon inside InuYasha roared when her scream reached his ears. He completely lost himself in his helplessness to save her. He inwardly called out to his inner demonic power. For the first time in his life he felt his heart merge, both the human and demon inside him were consumed in his fiery rage. He had to get to Kagome, her piercing scream had finally thrown him over the edge. 'If Hiten hurts her, I will make him suffer her pain a thousand times over.'

InuYasha felt himself begin to transform, yet he had no objection to stop it. His fully demon claws ripped through the barrier and tore through the iron doors like it was wet paper.

Hiten pulled away from Kagome, his lip bled from her bite and he angrily slapped her causing her to pass out at last. Then he turned to see InuYasha standing in the shadows. Finally, Hiten's gaze was turned toward the door, it had been ripped to shreds. He felt sudden terror erupt when InuYasha advanced out of the shadows and he finally saw what the hanyou had become. His eyes were now a blood red and jagged lines were scrawled on his cheeks. InuYasha grinned fiendishly allowing his long, knife-like fangs to show from under his lip. He lashed out with his long claws and destroyed the two thugs who were holding Kagome down, he leapt into the air and with one sweep he reduced the rest of Hiten's men to bloody masses.

Hiten remained frozen in fear as InuYasha finally came to him. The demon flexed his claws, "Now, Hiten, it's your turn."

Hiten was shaking violently, his last words were, "What are you?" Then the claws came down and destroyed him along with his men.

InuYasha laughed evilly, he gorged himself in the wonderful feeling that came with tearing apart human flesh. There was only one living body left in the room. The girl. He advanced slowly toward the unconscious body. As her scent reached his mind he suddenly erupted with fear and chaotic emotion. InuYasha fought himself in the terror of his memories. "NO! NO! DON"T HURT HER!" Inside of himself he awoke. The demon and human hearts collided and InuYasha collaped to the ground, desperately clutching his head and fighting to regain control.

Suddenly Kagome regained consciousness. She sat up quickly and saw InuYasha on the ground, his eyes were closed and he was rolling and tossing around madly like he was in some horrible dream. She cautiously came over to him. "InuYasha," she whispered.

Sweat poured down his face as he shook again and again. Somewhere... his mind reeled, someone was calling to him.

"InuYasha, what's going on? What's happening to you?"

He screamed inside himself. "KAGOME!" The demon still held him back. His soul was fighting a losing battle.

Kagome tried in vain to wake up the hanyou, but he remained trapped as if in some unending nightmare. All of a sudden though she heard him let out a desperate whisper. "Kagome...help!"

The demon's soul broke out in laughter from InuYasha's mind, it would only take a few more seconds, and the human heart that struggled for freedom would finnaly die. The war inside his body would finally end and InuYasha's demon heart would finally claim him. From somewhere inside him Genshiki cackled, _"Not even the girl can save you this time, your human heart will die and then, so will she." _

A/N I know, I'm so mean leaving you all on a cliffie. But, I promise I'll get my next fic out soon.


	6. Movies, a Kiss, and Secrets

Well Here ya go! The next Fic Yea!

**L1LdumieTK**- I know Poor Inu, but, hope fully this is gonna stir up some long forgotten memories for Kagome. wink

**angelofdeath2010 **- thank you! Yes it is depressing, but I tend to have a lot of fluff too!

**inuyashaskris** - thank you so much I'm so glad you like my writing! Sorry if I being mean with these cliffies but, you gotta admit, it makes the next chapter oh so much sweeter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome tried in vain to wake up the hanyou, but he remained trapped as if in some unending nightmare. All of a sudden though she heard him let out a desperate whisper. "Kagome...help!"

The demon's soul broke out in laughter from InuYasha's mind, it would only take a few more seconds, and the human heart that struggled for freedom would finnaly die. The war inside his body would finally end and InuYasha's demon heart would finally claim him. From somewhere inside him Genshiki cackled, _"Not even the girl can save you this time, your human heart will die and then, so will she." _

'NO!' InuYasha fought back with every fiber of his being.

Kagome felt his forehead. He was burning up and was still thrashing as if fighting off an invisible enemy. Kagome felt fear wash over her, what? What's wrong with him? He looks like...like he's dying!' "InuYasha" she called again. "InuYasha please wake up! What's going on? What's happening to you?" Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a tear slide from her eye.

InuYasha felt a voice once again call to him, but it was interrupted by demonic laughter. "_InuYasha do you think you will escape! I have finally claimed your soul! The human heart you once had will soon be a mere memory."_

'Genshiki! I won' let you win!"

"_Ha! Fool, Genshiki is no longer here!"_

'What?' InuYasha suddenly felt cold, it was true, the voice didn't sound like Genshiki. 'Who are you!'

The voice cackled again, _"InuYasha, I am YOU! I am the real you! The powerful demon you keep locked away! Inside you are not the man you claim to be! You are truly even darker and more merciless then any demon you have ever fought! Give up the struggle and let yourself be consumed by true power!"_

InuYasha didn't know what to do. His human heart was slowly fading. He no longer knew who he was or what he was. Was he human or demon? The only thing that kept him afloat was the girl. The one image that kept him sane for a moment longer. He knew not who she was, only that he needed her. Something about her gave him strength.

"_InuYasha as soon as I have devoured your heart I will kill this girl and everyone else you love! There will be no escape!"_

"NO!" InuYasha screamed. "You may be a part of me! But my soul belongs to ME!"

He felt a strange, pure power fill him. 'That girl...' Suddenly his memory returned to him. 'Kagome!'

Kagome held him tighter, "InuYasha! Please, hear me! You protected me...you saved me...I need you here, with me! INUYASHA I NEED YOU!" She let herself cry into his shoulder. Suddenly he grew very still. Kagome gasped, no breath came out of his mouth. All of a sudden InuYasha's eyes slowly fluttered open, "I need you too." He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku laid, awake in his dorm. He just couldn't get to sleep, too many strange thoughts tore at his mind. And not to mention InuYasha had not come back, 'I wonder where he is.'

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the door swung open loudly. Miroku 's head shot up instantly. There, standing in the doorway, was Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha looked very weak, he was dragging himself limply and Kagome was supporting him with her shoulder.

"What happened to you two!" Miroku was both confused and worried.

"InuYasha's hurt!" Kagome blurted out.

"Wait, how did he get like this?"

Kagome gently led InuYasha over to a bed. He groaned and collapsed onto it. Finally, Kagome relayed the story to Miroku.

InuYasha silently listened as Kagome explained all she could remember about that night. When she mentioned Hiten he suddenly recalled the slaughtered bodies of him and his thugs that should have been surrounding the cafeteria. 'Damn, that's right, they weren't there when I woke up!' Inside he knew that Genshiki had most likely just gotten rid of the bodies to conveniently destroy all evidence of his rampage, but, he wished deep down that he didn't have to believe that he had murdered them like that. 'They deserved it thought, right? They tried to hurt Kagome, I was protecting her!...' InuYasha sighed heavily. It was a lie he told himself often, after the many occasions he had killed in his full demon form. But, the real truth was, he just saw his victims as prey to entertain himself with. He shuddered as he thought of how close he came to killing Kagome. 'I really am just a monster...'

"So, Hiten actually cornered and attacked you!" Miroku was stunned, he couldn't believe the story Kagome had just told him. "He really tried to..."

She nodded, trying to conceal the fear and pain in her eyes, "If, InuYasha hadn't come...He would have."

InuYasha's ears perked up at the mention of his name, he groaned and managed to sit up. Kagome turned and sat next to him on the bed. "InuYasha, you shouldn't get up yet!"

"Aww, cmon, I'm not sick or nothing." He let his arrogant swagger once again show, "I must have just bumped my head on something, I'm ok, really..."

Kagome still looked unsure.

"Kagome, I'm more worried about you...that bastard better not have hurt you!" InuYasha growled.

She shuddered but shook her head, "He almost...but, no, I'm alright, don't worry about me."

Miroku felt hatred for Hiten and compassion for Kagome wash over him. He had grown over the years to think of Kagome like an adopted sister. He hated the thought of his friend having to go through so much terror while he was helpless to stop it. 'Genshiki! Look at the pain you are causing. I swear, you will pay!'

Kagome looked up at the clock, "Oh, crap!" She cursed to herself, "I should go. Its really late."

"Your dorm is on the other side of the school, just stay the night with us." Miroku offered.

Kagome gave him a suspicious look, "I think I'll risk it. But, wait...how do you know where my dorm is."

Miroku smiled stupidly, "How else, Sango's your room mate is she not?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Kagome, I'll keep you safe from that pervert. He is right though, it's almost midnight, you can't just wander around the campus at night. Here..." He got up and began forming a make-shift bed on the floor with the extra blankets. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep here."

Kagome still didn't look convinced. "You need to rest and it's against the rules for me to sleep in a guys dorm."

InuYasha smirked, 'Doesn't stop Kikyo,' he thought coldly. "Feh, forget the rules, and forget about me, I like sleeping on the floor. Truth is, I kinda prefer it."

Finnaly Kagome nodded, "Ok, but just for tonight." She blushed, "Umm, do you think I could borrow something to sleep in, like a big shirt or something?"

InuYasha nodded and went to his closet, He pulled out a large white shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. "Uhh, is this good."

Kagome smiled and took the clothes, "Yup, thanks, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." She said, ignoring Miroku's disappointed look.

InuYasha pulled off his shirt and dimmed the lights, The monk had already crashed and was almost asleep.

Kagome came out of the bathroom and wandered over to the tired hanyou. "Hey, InuYasha." She whispered.

"Yeah,"

"I never got to thank you for saving me...again."

He smiled, "No problem, I tend to beat up jerks like him a lot. It's just routine."

Kagome returned the smile and finally climbed into the warm bed. While InuYasha positioned himself between her and Miroku's bed. Just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. Images once again flooded her mind. She _had_ seen something strange when she found InuYasha that night. Something had been different about his face. She strained trying to remember. She had seen him like this before! When! Kagome grimaced in her fitful sleep. The de ja vu feeling had returned to torment her again. A face stirred in her mind. The boy from her dreams. But, no, his face was distorted. He had a menacing grin plastered on his face, jagged lines ran over his cheeks, his eyes were a dark blue where they should be white and red where they should have been gold and he had long, vicious looking claws. 'What are you?' She backed away from it. The thing snarled and took a step closer. _"You shouldn't have saved him! You should have left him to me! I will have his soul! You can not stop me!"_

Kagome woke up with a start. A cold sweat ran down her back. 'What was that?'

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see InuYasha standing over her. He looked concerned. "What? Where am I?"

"You had a nightmare, it's ok, your in my dorm remember?"

Kagome pushed off her covers and sat up, "Oh, yeah, sorry if I woke you."

"I was already awake." He sat down next to her. "Kagome, your shivering."

She looked up into his face. The room was dark, but Kagome could still see the worry that creased his face. She stared up at the ceiling to avoid his steady gaze, "Its nothing, just some weird dream."

InuYasha involuntarily scooted closer to her. The small amount of moonlight coming in through the window made her face glow and the fear she had tried so hard to conceal showed clearly on her features. He wanted so bad to comfort her, to let her know she was safe. But, the ever remaining truth of his heart held him back.

Kagome finally turned and faced him. "InuYasha, how did everything change so much in one day?"

He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She just shook her head, "Never mind...that dream just kinda shook me up."

InuYasha felt her shiver again, "Do you wanna tell me what this dream was about?"

She shook her head. "I'm just tired."

He suddenly felt her lean against him and rest her head on his shoulder. InuYasha felt a wonderful shiver zip up his spine. "Good Night." He whispered softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, wake up!" Miroku shot up as he felt a splash of ice cold water hit his face.

"Hey!" He looked up and saw InuYasha holding a bucket. "Cmon it's the weekend Yash..." Miroku groaned and pulled the covers back over his head. "Let me sleep."

InuYasha and Kagome were already up and dressed. Kagome wore a pair of dark jeans and a blue Billabong shirt (Yea Billabong! Heh sorry) and InuYasha had on his same baggy jeans and red shirt, minus the bandanna.

Kagome yanked the covers off his bed, "Sorry Miroku, but were gonna go see a movie!"

Miroku just groaned and hid under his pillow.

"Did I mention Sango's coming?" Kagome remarked casually.

"Huh?" Miroku jumped out of bed and was dressed in an instant, "Well, maybe I could come along...I mean a movie sounds fun."

InuYasha groaned, "Figures he'd come if he gets a chance to sexually harass Sango."

Sango met the other three in the hallway. She gave Kagome a weird look, "So, you spent the night with these two huh?"

Kagome sweat drooped, "uhh, no, it's not like that Sango, see I was just."

Sango burst out laughing. "No, no it's ok InuYasha already told me all about what happened. I just thought I'd mess with ya."

Kagome feigned anger and gave Sango a light punch. "Don't do that!"

InuYasha and Miroku pulled the girls apart.

"So, are we going or what!" InuYasha muttered. He was eager to get off the subject of Kagome sleeping over. He had _accidentally _left out the little detail that Kagome had slept half the night leaning against his shoulder.

"Yea, just give me one moment!" Sango had a big fake smile on her face. She turned and smacked Miroku, who had been keeping himself occupied by stroking Sango's rear, as always.

"Kay, ready!"

**At the Theater Entrance**

"So, uh, what do you guys want to see?" InuYasha stared up at the 'now playing' sign. This whole movie was totally new to him. What the hell did Rated R for sexual content, language, and abusive squirrels mean?

Miroku had a thoughtful, and slightly lecherous expression on his face. "How about a horror film? Sango, you can always hide behind my manly arms when it gets too scary." He chose to conclude by once again grabbing some Sango butt.

Sango's face looked border-lined murderous.

"Uhh how about we see Sahara?" Kagome tried to change the subject as to keep Miroku from having to experience the joys of facial reconstructive surgery.

"Sounds good." The others said in perfect unison. (I don't know if you've seen Sahara but I loved it! Go Dirk Pitt! I... Oh, right back to the story.)

They all piled into the theater just as the movie started. InuYasha greedily scooped handfuls of popcorn in his mouth. "Mmm...this stuff is good." Half the bag had already been emptied by the hungry hanyou.

"Uhh, I'm gonna cut you off. Your scaring people." Kagome yanked the popcorn out of InuYasha's lap.

InuYasha crossed his arms and pouted. Kagome bit her lip to keep from giggling. 'He really does look kinda cute when he's like that.' Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said. 'Wait, I did **NOT** just call InuYasha cute!' The lights dimmed as the movie started. Kagome dismissed the thought as just salt and butter induced insanity.

Meanwhile Sango was busy trying to pry the bag of Reeses from Miroku, who was playfully holding it just out of her reach. "Cmon Miroku give me my Reeses!"

"Nope," he laughed at Sango's stubborn attempts to reach her beloved candy.

"Miroku, don't make me kill you!"

He just smirked and held the delicious chocolate higher.

Sango stretched out her arm in a vain attempt to reach it, a death glare clouding her eyes.

"Jeeze Miroku, Stop flirting and give her the damn Reeses before she does kill you." InuYasha rolled his eyes, 'The stupid monk would deserve it though'.

Miroku ignored him and continued his cruel teasing.

Sango had steam coming out of her ears, "Miroku, I'll chop off you man parts with a butter knife! Let's see anyone bear your children then!" (Don't mess with Sango when she's on a sugar high)

He grinned, "You know, my dear Sango, you're really hot when your angry!"

She snarled, "GIVE ME MY CANDY!"

"Sorry, you gotta earn it." Miroku puckered his lips.

Sango let out a mad sigh of defeat, she leaned over and lightly brought her lips to his own in a brief kiss.

Miroku was stunned, he froze as Sango leaned over and claimed her prize from his outstretched hand. "Thank you." she said sarcastically.

The monk just nodded as he stared off into blissful oblivion with an idiotic smile plastered on his face.

Kagome and InuYasha just sat there with their mouths hanging open in amazement.

"What?" Sango shrugged. "I really like Reeses."

"Well, she just made his day." InuYasha muttered, "Either she really, really likes that stuff or someone must have put something in her drink."

Kagome grinned, 'I don't think it's just the Reeses that she likes.' she thought knowingly.

The rest of the movie went by pretty normally. InuYasha ate popcorn, Miroku remained in a trance and Sango ate her much deserved candy.

"That was awesome!" InuYasha shouted as they left the theater. His body was raging with adrenaline, which was only made worse with the high amounts of sugar and caffeine that he had consumed. This whole movie thing in his opinion was alright, even if he was still working out what a sniper, toxin, and cannon was.

Kagome laughed at her hyped up friend. "Hey, InuYasha, you ok?"

He nodded his head rapidly.

Sango laughed at the now vibrating Hanyou. "Hey, you guys, lets hit the arcade. I think someone need to work off some raw energy."

All three of them started to make their way through the chaotic movie going crowd towards the beeping, buzzing, arcade. Suddenly, though Sango remembered that there was more then three of them. "Hey, guys where's Miroku?"

Kagome and InuYasha shrugged.

"He's probably still staring off into space somewhere in the lobby."

Sango groaned, "I'll go get him,"

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged glances, them hit the games. InuYasha was, surprisingly pretty familiar with video games since Souta had a tenancy to drag him into his room and hold him prisoner until he played such games with him.

The first game he tried was a snow boarding game. The concept seemed pretty simple, stand on the board thing and move around until something happens. Needless to say, something happened. GAME OVER GAME OVER PLAYER CRASHED INTO AIRPLANE

InuYasha Feh'd "Stupid video game."

He walked around some more, checking out how people managed to play such disturbingly complicated games, till one thing caught his eye. Samurai Sword fight! He walked over and tentatively picked up the huge sword attached to the game. Suddenly it flashed and a series of instructions played on the screen.

Destroy Your Opponent!

Use attached sword to fight game players on screen

Stay within the box and keep body positioned in the center

Do not play if pregnant or have high blood pressure

InuYasha looked down at the game sword. It kinda resembled the Tetsusaiga. He held it up and walked into the middle of the game's platform. Suddenly a huge dragon appeared on the screen. ROUND ONE - READY- FIGHT! The dragon opened it's mouth and spewed fire at the virtual player on the screen. InuYasha looked at the hp on his side decrease. 'Oh yeah that's bad.' He shrugged, "Well, here goes nothing." He swung the sword down hard and watched as the dragon on the screen disintegrated from his attack. He grinned in victory. "Now THIS is my kind of game!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango slowly walked into the empty lobby where she had supposedly lost her monk. She glanced around quickly. There he was, right where she left him. Miroku was sitting down in front of the abandoned concession stand.

"Uh, hey Miroku?" Sango waved her hand in front of his face. He was still in a dazed trance. "Cmon Miroku, it wasn't a real kiss..." ... "Uhgh, I was just trying to get my candy back..." Still no response. Finally she resorted to the only tactic that ever worked on the lecherous Miroku. SLAP! The sound rung through the corridor. At last he blinked and rubbed his sore face in confusion.

"Aw, jeeze Sango what was that for? I didn't even do anything this time!"

Sango just groaned and stepped back as Miroku stood and started coming back to his senses. "Woah, how long was I out?"

"About an hour," Sango remarked casually.

"Ugh, it feels like someone hit my face with a wrecking ball."

Sango shrugged, "Sorry, it was the only way to wake you up."

Miroku just moaned again.

Silently they walked to the arcade on the other side of the theater. Miroku felt the tension growing. He finally gave in and broke the silence.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

He blushed, "You really are a great kisser."

She blushed back and slapped him. "Pervert." she mumbled while trying to hide the smile that started to play on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome watched in amazement as InuYasha tackled each level of Samurai Sword fight without breaking a sweat.

"InuYasha, you payed this game before?"

He smiled confidently, "Nope, I'm just talented."

The screen flashed as the last enemy disintegrated into dust. GAME OVER WINNER! HIGH SCORE!

InuYasha stepped off the plat form and bowed to the applauding crowd that had surrounded him during the game.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and ignored him, making her way to the next empty arcade game. InuYasha turned and noticed Kagome was no longer watching him. Immediately he abandoned his fans and meekly followed after her.

Sango and Miroku returned to the arcade and met up with InuYasha and Kagome.

"So, you found the zombie eh?" Kagome giggled at Miroku's confused expression.

"Jeeze, all it take is a kiss from Sango to turn you into a blob of jelly." InuYasha smirked.

Sango punched the hanyou hard in the shoulder, her eye lid twitching. "IT WAS NOT A KISS!" She had a crazed, murderous look in her eye.

InuYasha backed down from the angry demon slayer and hid behind Kagome. "Wow, she's kinda scary when she's mad."

Kagome just giggled, "So, the fearless slayer is afraid of Sango?"

InuYasha grunted at the irony of that statement. It was Sango after all, not him, that was the fearless slayer. Suddenly his nose began to twitch, he sniffed instinctively and was almost thrown back by Kagome's scent. He could smell her fully again, and for a second he let himself fall into the intoxication of her wonderful aroma.

"Uh, InuYasha?"

He snapped out of his trance, "Huh?"

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Kagome smiled at he jumped away from her.

"What?...I mean I was..." Before he could finish he finnaly realized why he could smell so well again. He turned towards the window so fast he almost got whiplash. The sun was going down! And the weakening light was leaking in through the window. InuYasha started to panic, 'I gotta get back before the sun goes down.'

"Hey, guys, let's head back to the school. I'm really tired." He feigned a yawn, which almost turned into a nervous whimper.

The other three nodded, to his relief, in agreement. They all exited the arcade and started walking back towards the school.

Miroku started to whisper something to Sango, she looked back over at her other two friends and nodded, a scheming twinkle in her eye.

"Uh, I'm gonna run ahead and grab something to eat before I go to bed." Miroku fumbled for a believable excuse.

"And I'm gonna make sure he does that and doesn't just want to spy on the girls dorms." Sango had no problem thinking of one.

Miroku gave her a resentful gaze and they both sprinted off.

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged glances, they both knew what their friends were trying to do, yet, to tell the truth, neither really had any objection.

They walked on in silence for a while, InuYasha kept staring up at the sky nervously. Kagome looked at him curiously as his eyes continued to glance toward the darkening horizon.

"The sunset looks really cool huh?"

"What?" he broke out of his thoughts for a moment and looked back up at the sunset, it was kinda pretty, now that he thought about it.

Kagome stared off into the distance wistfully "It's really beautiful."

InuYasha took a moment to follow her gaze. The sky was lit with colors, the clouds glowed a dark lavender and the sky itself was a deep red. He turned his eyes back to Kagome, her face radiated and reflected the light from the sunset, transforming her into such a true vision of loveliness that InuYasha blushed at the thoughts that began to form in his mind. "So are you." He whispered.

"What?" Kagome turned back towards him, breaking the trance she had put him in.

"Oh,... nothing..." He said quickly.

They approached the school, there was just enough light to get InuYasha back to his dorm in time, he gave a relieved sigh and began walking toward the boy's dormitories when, suddenly Kagome stopped him.

"Um, InuYasha?"

He gave her a confused glance, "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking...and...I just..." she paused as if searching for words, "I need to know."

His confused look only grew.

She searched his golden eyes as if trying to uncover the secrets he held behind them, "InuYasha, that night, when you saved me from Hiten, and...it's just when I woke up, when I found you, something was wrong. I could just feel it, and not just because you were rolling on the floor like a possessed person. Something in your countenance had changed, I mean, I could have sworn for a moment you had..." she quickly averted her gaze away from the top of his head, "I just know your hiding something, and I don't want you to have to. Whatever it is, I want to know."

He sighed, "Kagome, there are things you really don't want to know, believe me." He turned back toward the dorm.

Kagome stepped closer to him and took his hand, "InuYasha, I don't care what it is, I just want you to be able to trust me, as your friend."

He turned and faced the school, he just couldn't handle the pleading look she gave him. But that one word had broken him, trust, could he risk trusting someone else?

'It's not like this isn't something, in reality, that she doesn't already know. But, I've never had to tell her like this before, she found out I was a hanyou when she first saw me.'

He led her inside and stood in front of the door. 'What am I supposed to do?' He shut his eyes tight, he didn't want to think of what she might say if she saw him as a hanyou. 'This world brings out the true nature of people, after all I've done to her as a demon, how could she not harbor some fear of me.' His heart was pounding, could he handle rejection again?

InuYasha stared out into the night, the sun had disappeared, all that was left was the silver moonlight. He finnaly looked back at Kagome, she returned his gaze, at that moment, he made his decision.

"Kagome," he whispered. "There's something I have to show you."

A/N Ha Ha! Another cliffie! Don't be too mad, dodges flaming chainsaws I'll get the next one out soon. PLEASE REVIEW! I welcome suggestions! It makes my stories better!


	7. In the Light of the Moon

Thank you reviewers!

**secretshadows-** Wow thank you, I really hoped my writing had been improving, and yes, Miroku and Sango really do make the story so much better, I didn't read your review till after I wrote that chapter but it kinda turned out the way you described hope you like how it turns out in the next one

**L1LdumieTK**- Lol I updated!

InuYasha stared out into the night, the sun had disappeared, all that was left was the silver moonlight. He finnaly looked back at Kagome, she returned his gaze, at that moment, he made his decision.

"Kagome," he whispered. "There's something I have to show you."

Slowly, he stepped out into the night. The moonlight swirled around his body. He closed his eyes and allowed the invigorating shiver to race up his spine as his true form emerged. He breathed in deeply as his senses became canine once again.

When his transformation was complete he reluctantly turned back toward Kagome.

Her expression was frozen in shock and awe. She took a step back.

InuYasha winced, "Kagome, Please don't be afraid of me..."

All at once Kagome suddenly found her legs and raced over to him. She whipped around him, inspecting every detail from his claws to his now untamed and bushy mane of hair. "InuYasha you're a...you're a demon!" She exclaimed.

His mouth dropped. "Your not afraid of me!"

She gave him a 'why didn't you tell me this earlier' look, "Why would I be?"

"I don't know...I was just...I just didn't think..." InuYasha fumbled for words as he tried to hide both his joy and relief.

She brushed away his hair and found his dog ears perched at the top of his head. "So...cute!" Kagome gently began to rub just behind his left ear.

InuYasha felt a pleasure growl begin to vibrate deep in his throat.

Kagome halted, "Oh sorry, does that hurt?"

"No," he tried to get her to start again, "It actually feels really good."

She grinned but moved away, "I can't believe you're a demon!"

"Half-demon actually." He said with a matter-of-fact smirk.

Kagome slid to the ground, taking all this in. InuYasha silently followed her, sitting doggie style, facing her.

"I always knew there was something different about you," she whispered, almost to herself, "Not a lot of guys have white hair and gold eyes."

He looked away, "If this is too much...I can just like leave now."

"What? No!" Her head shot up but InuYasha was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly something landed with a thump behind her. She turned to see InuYasha sitting there, with a goofy grin on his face.

"How did you do that!" Kagome looked both amazed and confused.

"What? oh I just jumped up into a tree branch and then..."

"Woah woah woah!" Kagome waved her arms in front of her face. "You jumped up there." She pointed to the tree. The lowest branch was at least four yards up.

He let an arrogant smile escape his expression, revealing his long fangs, "Well, Ya." He got up and flexed his muscles, "Demons are pretty strong ya know."

Kagome rolled her eyes and suppressed a giggle. "Well, at least you'restill show off."

He gave a half smile and raised his eyebrow, "You aint seen nothin yet!"

He picked up Kagome bridal style and, in one leap, scaled the school and landed on the roof. As he gently set her down all she could say was, "Ok...I believe you..."

He grinned and turned around, "So, you want a ride?"

She gave him a confused look, but, almost as a reflex, she walked over and leaned against his back with her hands on his shoulders. As suddenly as she did, he leapt into the sky and soared over the school. Kagome let out a gasp but it was silenced by the wind roaring beside her.

InuYasha felt pure pleasure sweep over him, it had been so long since he had done this, and even longer since he had gone with Kagome. He sailed as high as he could, barley letting his feet touch the tree tops as he leapt.

Kagome closed her eyes and hugged herself to InuYasha's body. "It's like flying!" she breathed.

"Nah," he looked down to conceal the ecstatic beam that crossed his face, "It's more like...hopping."

Kagome laughed, "Right, hopping," she muttered sarcastically. "This makes Olympic long jumpers look like their hopping."

InuYasha chuckled but only flew higher. Finally he spotted a treetop to "land" on. He leveled his body and dropped down onto a high, thick branch. Gently he helped Kagome into a sitting position on the branch. Then plopped down lazily himself.

Kagome let out the breath she realized she had been holding for the past few minutes. "Woah, that was amazing!"

InuYasha shrugged. "I do it a lot."

Kagome's smile suddenly faded, "But, this still doesn't answer my question."

InuYasha furrowed his brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I still want to know what happened to you last night."

He sighed, "Oh...right."

InuYasha was silent for a moment. He searched the horizon as if looking for a way to answer her.

"My father was a powerful demon," he began. "I'm a half-demon, so my heart is split between human and demon blood. Most of the time, it's in balance, but, sometimes, the power that runs in my demon blood overpowers my weak human side...then..." He closed his eyes and hung his head. "I transform into a full demon, and without control over my emotions, I kill every living thing in my path, just for the thrill of it."

He hesitated, and then turned to face Kagome, he expected to see fear, or even disgust on her face. But, instead she looked on him with warm sympathy and understanding. "So, that's what was happening, fighting Hiten, made you start to transform."

InuYasha tilted his head to the side, thinking, "But, it wasn't just that...I transformed when I saw him try to..." He stopped, he didn't want to make her relive those memories.

Kagome nodded in understanding, "What made you change back?"

He bore intently into Kagome's deep chocolate brown eyes. At last a sad smile crept across his lips, "You did, Kagome."

She returned his gaze, "I wha?"

"I changed back when I heard you calling to me. If it wasn't for you, I would still be trapped as a monster, my heart would have been consumed."

Kagome gazed sadly into his face, his expression was lined with guilt and pain. "InuYasha..." she whispered.

Suddenly his expression snapped back to his regular smirk. "Well, don't feel sorry for me or nuthin, I'm just fine."

Kagome grinned inwardly, no matter how he changed on the outside, inside, he was still her arrogant, awkward, and show offy InuYasha. She didn't realize that she had been staring at him for a while.

InuYasha glanced back at her. He stiffened when he noticed her eyes were still fixed on him. He couldn't take it, he wanted this, he wanted to be able to be with her, like always. He wanted things to be how they always were, when he could have these moments with Kagome, without the nagging guilt, without the small voice always telling him, always reminding him that someday he would ave to let her go. All for the demon that he was. "Kagome..." he whispered.

"Yea?"

He sighed, he had to tell her the truth, no matter how bad he himself wished it wasn't true, he couldn't change the reality that Kagome had the right to know, "There is, one thing..."

Kagome looked up into his eyes, part of her was curious, but, something was telling her she didn't want to hear this.

"When I transform, a part of me becomes lost to my demon heart. The human in me is weak, but, for now it's still there. That's why I can change back. Someday, though, it may finnaly be consumed, and nothing...nothing will be able to bring me back." Gilt spread over him, "I used to wish for that power, I used to long for it...but, when I saw what I did with such power..."

He felt hard memories hit him, memories he had tried so hard to forget. "It wasn't for this."

Kagome suddenly felt like someone had hit her with a sledge hammer. The de ja vu feeling surrounded her. Voices poured in to her subconscious.

"_The demon I wanted to become_, _the strength I wanted, it wasn't for this."_

She stared into InuYasha's face, waiting, begging for the unaffected smirk to return, to take away the uneasy tension, to break the feelings she was getting. This time though, it didn't come, his face remained frozen in a deathly silent stare. Nothing could mask the fear, the pain, and the guilt that spread over his features. She tried to look away, tried to pretend she hadn't seen him like this before, but...she had. She had seen that look on his face, somewhere. She strained to remember. Slowly Kagome slipped into the strange dream that begged to be set free from her mind.

XxX

InuYasha waded out of the river. He sniffed his claws and cringed, "The smell of blood...it won't fade, it makes me sick."

He wandered over to the shore and sat. Kagome suddenly appeared out of the thick brush surrounding the stream, Silently she walked over and sat next to him. InuYasha sighed, the slight fear he could sense from her was proof enough'This time I've really done it.' All he remembered was the demon who had poisoned him. He had almost died, he remembered, he transformed. 'Then...I destroyed the demon and all of his followers...even the ones begging for their livesJust to feel the pleasure of human slaughter...The power I wanted, the demon I wanted to become...it wasn't for this.'

Kagome looked into his pained face with sympathy. InuYasha pulled away. "You don't have to force yourself to be here ya know."

Kagome was silent. InuYasha knew what she was thinking. "What is it! what do you want! You act like your touching a boil or something! Don't expect me to feel bad about it! They deserved to die!"

"InuYasha," she whispered.

He turned away, he couldn't stand to see the sad look on her face. "Feh,"

Kagome felt her heart go out to him, InuYasha had been through so much, and still things like this tormented him. No wonder he refuses to show his feelings to anyone. 'Your really suffering aren't you?'

Gently she wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. She didn't want him to have to go through this pain, yet, she was helpless to stop it. "InuYasha, I do understand."

He slowly brought his hand up and clutched her arm that was softly wrapped around his neck. He held on to her tight, as if he would loose her if he let go, "Kagome..." Silently he thanked her for always being there for him, always caring for him. He didn't deserve to have someone like that by his side, yet, she was always there. 'I don't remember anything that happened to me when I transformed, it wasn't like that before.' He knew he was slipping, the more frequent his transformations had become, the harder it had been for him to return to himself. "The next time I change...I might use these talons, Kagome..." He closed his eyes painfully, "To tear you even you apart."

XxX

Kagome fell back, the dream was fading, the images slipped father and farther away, she gasped as reality swirled back around her. InuYasha was calling her.

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" She was staring off into the distance blindly, like she was in a trance. Suddenly she closed her eyes and feinted. Falling backwards, almost in slow motion. InuYasha leaped down and caught her gently in his arms. He hit the ground lightly, bracing the impact on his strong legs. Her eyes fluttered open as he cradled her soft body in his strong arms. "Uhhggh, Inu...Yasha." She struggled to speak, it felt like her throat was constricted. Immediately her senses returned, she blushed when she realized the position she was in, laying limp in InuYasha's clutches. She stirred and slid out of his hold. Kagome averted her eyes, embarrassed, down at the grass as she brushed the foliage from her clothes. Finally she gathered the courage to look back up at her rescuer.

InuYasha looked that same as he always did, his hair was long, matted, and untamed, and his gold eyes were washed over with concern. She looked away and suddenly remembered the strange dream, it seemed so real, like it had actually happened. And that boy was there. The boy that had inhabited all of her dreams lately. Suddenly she let out a shocked gasp, 'The BOY!' She turned and looked back at InuYasha. 'It was HIM! InuYasha was the boy from her dream! It was him!'

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" InuYasha's dark eyebrows knit together in confusion, what had just happened? Why was Kagome acting so strange?

Meanwhile Kagome felt realization wash over her like ice water. 'That's why the dream boy was so familiar. It's InuYasha.' She exhaustedly tried to sort through the strange emotions that suddenly hit her. 'Why am I having these dreams? What are they?'

InuYasha walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts. "Uhh, we should be getting back..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sango and Miroku probably are wondering where we are..." Kagome nodded and turned to walk back to the school.

"Uhh wait!" InuYasha stopped her and she turned around confused. He cleared his throat and held out his arms, "You could take the short way." He walked over and once again held her bridal style. Before she could protest he leapt up three stories and set her down in her dorm through a conveniently opened window. Sango was sleeping silently in her bed. Kagome walked quietly over to her own bed, she turned and gave one last smile to the handsome young hanyou who was perched contently on her windowsill. "Thanks InuYasha, tonight was..." She sighed , "Amazing."

He returned her warm smile and prepared to leave her to her sleep, "Good Night, Kagome."

"Good night."

Sango watched the two with one open stealthily. 'So, he showed her at last huh?' A comical grin peeked from the corners of her lips as she looked happily at her lovesick friend, 'Those two drive me crazy.' She whispered happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha slipped into his own dorm, too emotional to notice Miroku sitting cross legged on his bed, meditating. He opened one eye and acknowledged the presence of his roommate politely. "Hey InuYasha nice ears."

InuYasha fell over backwards. "What?" He stood up again quickly and remembered he was still in hanyou form. "Uhh, oh yeah, uhm, Miroku I can explain..."

Miroku held up his hand calmly to silence him. "No need, I figured out a while ago that the full moon triggered your transformations. It's just another way Genshiki wishes to complicate this situation."

InuYasha's eyes widened. 'Miroku knows!' He suddenly pummeled Miroku over the head angrily. "You good for nothing monk! Why didn't you tell me your memories hadn't been erased!"

"Oww," Miroku rubbed the assortment of bumps and bruises that he had collected today from an angry half-demon and a certain pissed off demon slayer.

InuYasha calmed down after he sustained his need to punish something. "So, Genshiki didn't replace your memories either."

Miroku sighed and stretched, "Well, yes and no...You see when she captured me and Sango, I erected a barrier around us. While her magic is powerful, she was only able to give us memories vs taking ours away. Hence, Sango and I know everything about living in this era; plus we have the memories of the entire lives of the "charactors" she assigned us. Yet we retain our own memories."

InuYasha took a moment to understand, then, as the true intellectual he was, he gave his well thought out answer, "Uhh... oh,"

Miroku changed the subject, "So, you had some fun with Kagome tonight?" He let a perverted smile cross his face.

InuYasha frowned, "Don't give me that look you lecher, I just told her I was a hanyou! That was it!"

Miroku gave him a knowing smile, which only added to InuYasha's annoyance. "Well, you were out there for a while, JUST telling her your little secret."

InuYasha snarled and fell back on his bed, he couldn't handle holding it in any longer, he had to vent all his pent up emotion on someone, might as well be Miroku, "I just miss her ok?"

Miroku's eyebrow shot up at his sudden outburst.

InuYasha scowled at him, "I miss her..." he repeated. "I miss things being normal. I miss being able to sit with her and just be in her presence without thinking I'm doing something wrong!"

Miroku looked away, for once, he understood the conflict his friend had, "This is about you transforming isn' it?"

InuYasha grunted in response.

Miroku sighed, he didn't know what to say to his friend.

After a moment, InuYasha finally spoke. "Look you don't know what It's like, knowing that someday, you will be claimed by the very source of your power."

Miroku winced and looked into his right hand, "Yes I do, InuYasha."

InuYasha looked away, "Oh... Miroku...sorry." he whispered.

Miroku stared at the black mark that sat in the center of his palm. "Genshiki was able to conceal the rosary and the holy cloth, but, my wind tunnel is still here, I can feel it."

InuYasha sighed, "I just, I don't want to hurt her again, I wouldn't be able to take it!"

Miroku nodded understandingly. "You really love her huh?"

InuYasha scowled again, "Feh,"

The monk chuckled, "Well, g'night Yash. I'm gonna crash." Miroku dimmed the lights and slid into his bed. "See ya in the A.M."

InuYasha feh'd again, all the implanted slang Miroku used was starting to get on his nerves. The tired hanyou lied awake in the dark room, waiting for sleep to come. His thoughts strayed involuntarily to Kagome. Everyone around him wanted him to admit his feelings, but how could he? 'How can I fall in love, knowing that I'll just have to say goodbye?' He knew, deep down, he had already crossed that line long ago, but he refused to admit it, even to himself.

InuYasha considered life without the beautiful raven haired girl... to be alone for the rest of his life...it was almost unbearable...but... he could bear it if it meant she would be alive. 'My life doesn't matter as long as she's safe!'

"Damn Kagome..." he whispered, "Have I really let myself fall so deeply in love with you?" With that, he drifted into the sanctuary of his dreams.

A/N Kay next chappie is done! Thank You Thank You. Sorry if it sucked, I wrote it really fast. I tried to capture some angst but I'm really bad at sappiness. Oh well, hope you liked it REVIEW OR ELSE! tee hee


	8. Your Only Human

Next Chapter is up! Yea!

I really want to thank my reviewers! Please keep reviewing! It makes me more motivated to keep writing!

**secretshadows-** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! sniff wipes away a tear I really felt like I was just getting too overboard in the drama on the last chapter. But, I'm so glad you liked it! I really needed that review! It drove me to get this next fic done. Thank You again

**L1LdumieT- **LOL it's dudette. Thanks and I know it was short, sorry, this one's longer I swear!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple weeks had gone by since Kagome found out about InuYasha's little secret; and things stayed pretty much the same. Miroku still didn't know how to keep his hands to himself and Sango continued punishing him for it. Kagome stared joining InuYasha occasionally on his nightly escapades. And, slowly but surely, the boy she once hated was starting to become more then just a friend in her eyes... Even if they tended to argue every other second.

Things were starting to feel a little more normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Miroku, pass the mustard." InuYasha said through mouthfuls of hotdog.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Miroku sighed, "I mean this is your eleventh hotdog."

InuYasha glared meaningly at the monk who stood between him and his mustard.

Miroku backed off, "Oh, heh, Mustard, here ya go." He scooted a little farther away from the hungry hanyou.

"Honestly InuYasha your such a pig!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!" He defended his hotdog with one arm and started shoveling cafeteria fries in his mouth with the other.

"Yeah right! An elephant couldn't consume as much food as you!"

"At least I'm not some calory counting tofu crunching wench!"

"Stop calling me that you jerk!"

Sango sighed and rested her head on her hand, this was the regular lunch routine, InuYasha pigs out, Kagome scolds him, they fight, all that was missing was...rub rub Oh nope nothing was missing. Sango brandished her open hand at the poor monk SLAP! Miroku fell over swirly eyed.

InuYasha leaned over and helped him up, "Miroku! When are you gonna learn to stop doing that!"

He just grinned stupidly and rubbed his sore cheek, "She soo digs me."

InuYasha groaned and dropped Miroku back on the ground.

Sango and Kagome exchanged 'what idiots' looks.

InuYasha turned back to Kagome, "Now, as I was saying...I ...uh?" He scratched his head, "What were we arguing about again?"

Kagome scowled and ignored him.

"Uhh sorry?" InuYasha hated to see Kagome mad at him, even if he always caused it. He walked in front of her and sat on the floor doggie style, lifting his arms against his chest and balancing on his haunches in a perfect puppy beg. To finish it off, he let his tongue loll out of his mouth comically. "Pwwweeze fworgive me Kagome."

Kagome giggled, ever since he showed her his dog-demon side, that particular attempt to break her anger always worked.

Sango's eyebrows shot up. "Hey Miroku," she whispered, "Isn't InuYasha kinda acting...I don't know...out of character lately?"

Miroku furrowed his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually he would be too stubborn to apologize, let alone humiliate himself to get Kagome to forgive him. I mean isn't that weird?"

Miroku nodded, "I believe InuYasha is feeling the side effects of his human emotions being primarily dominant for so long." He chuckled, "Tonight might get interesting..."

Sango gave him a confused look, "Huh?"

Miroku winked, "Tonight is the new moon..."

InuYasha sat up and grinned at Kagome, who was clutching her waist in laughter. He loved being able to make her laugh, her laughter could lift even the heaviest burden from his mind, if only for a moment. All at once, he felt a strange shot of emotion shoot through him. He couldn't take his eyes off her face. He stared, transfixed, at the way her beautiful raven hair brushed against her soft cheek and the way her deep, dark almond eyes glistened with laughter. InuYasha stepped back, he was overpowered by longing, he wanted her, he wanted to hold her and never let go, he wanted to caress her soft skin and embrace her like he never had before.

"Hey, InuYasha snap out of it!" Miroku punched him on top of his head, enjoying the feeling of revenge for a moment.

InuYasha shook his head hard and slapped himself. He felt fear suddenly slither up his spine. He had uncontrollable urges before, (almost every chapter :D) but, none this strong. It was overpowering, if Miroku hadn't woken him up, he might have actually gone and done what he was thinking about! 'What's happening to me?'

Miroku braced for the onslaught of an angry hanyou, but, it didn't come this time. InuYasha just stared, listless at the ground.

"Hey? You ok?" Kagome reached out to him, but he took a step back. He refused to look at her. Kagome was confused, 'Did I do something to hurt his feelings?'

InuYasha shook off the strange feeling and brought his head up again. The arrogant smirk had returned, successfully masking his inner conflict. "Oh, I was just thinking of what Kagome would look like if I did...this!" He dumped his fries down her back, causing a surprised squeak to escape the, now really pissed off miko.

She grinned evilly, "Ya know, you tend to wear red a lot." She pointed casually at his red shirt, "Why not on YOUR FACE!" She threw her cup of ketsup at him splashing his face with the red goo. Someone in the cafeteria apparently noticed this and, as the intelligent freshmen they probably were, the declaration was announced, "FOOD FIGHT!"

The war had begun, globs of ketsup, mustard, french fries, hotdogs, and whatever else they had been serving flew through the air. Miroku ducked safely under a table when he suddenly squirmed as half melted slushie was poured down his back. He turned a full 180 to see Sango holding an empty slushie cup behind her back. She gave him her best, 'Innocent as the day I was born' look, complete with the slight, 'How could you ever accuse me of doing something like that to you!' pout. It wasn't enough.

Miroku stood, and slowly began to walk towards her. Sango backed away stealthily, "Miroku, don't...I'm so serious...remember what I said about the butter knife!" He ignored her and suddenly lunged, embracing her and allowing all the globs of food to transfer from himself, to her clean shirt. He backed off and gave her the most comical smirk she had ever seen. "Wow, Sango? How DID you get so messy?"

That was it! Sango grabbed the nearest butter knife. Miroku winced, "uh oh.." He raced for the nearest men's room, with one angry Sango chasing him.

Meanwhile Kagome shielded herself with an old fashioned garbage can lid while chucking, half eaten pudding bowls at the nearest victims. She never saw the glob of relish flying towards her head until it was too late. Suddenly a large figure stepped in front of her and allowed the relish to decorate the back of his shirt instead. Kagome giggled at the still very ketsuppy InuYasha, "Your always taking the hits for me huh?"

He feh'd, "Whatever..." He leaned over and took a swipe of brown goo from her face, "Hmmm, chocolate pudding huh?"

"Oh, you like pudding..."

"Well..." InuYasha was interrupted by a sudden upside down pudding bowl being dumped in his once white hair. "Way to thank me bitch..." he murmured.

"Ok, ok," Kagome gasped between laughter, "Truce?" She held out her hand.

"Truce!" InuYasha smiled and shook her hand, unfortunately before this, he made sure to cover said hand in ice cream glop.

Kagome shrieked and pulled her hand away.

InuYasha grinned wider, "Now, we're even."

Together the two managed to take down quite a few poor souls and, by the time the battle was over, almost every one had some form of pudding on them to show from the ruthless team.

Kagome made her way down the hallway to escape the incoming rush of dirty high schoolers. She saw InuYasha following her and smiled, "Hey we kicked butt, huh?"

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team." He took a taste of some foreign sludge on her sleeve. "Mmm, blueberry smoothie!"

Kagome pushed him away and tried to hold back her laughter, "You are soo gross!"

InuYasha smirked and opened his mouth to say something when he heard a voice that stoped him cold.

"Kagome!"

InuYasha turned and felt a heavy growl begin in his throat. 'It can't be!' There standing in front of him, was none other than...

"Hey Koga!" Kagome waved.

The newcomer beamed and walked over. "Kagome!" He took the surprised miko's hands. "I missed you so much!"

Kagome blushed and pulled her hands away, "Uhh, I missed you too Koga."

InuYasha snarled and stepped in front of her. "What are you doing here!"

"Who are you?" Koga frowned.

Kagome pushed InuYasha away, "Oh, sorry Koga. This is my friend InuYasha! InuYasha, this is Koga. He's transferring to our school. He's a really good friend of mine!"

"Yea," Koga stepped over and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. InuYasha felt raw fury churning inside him.

"Kagome," Koga turned and put both hands on her shoulder's, completely ignoring InuYasha, "You know how I feel about you. When can this masquerade end? I want to be with you." He embraced her.

InuYasha shook with rage, Why! Why Koga? Why now? 'Damn you Genshiki!' He felt like throttling the damn wolf. Ok so he was human now, but, much less else had changed.

Kagome gently pushed him away. "I really like you Koga. But...can we talk about this later?"

Koga looked hesitant. "Ok..." He quickly kissed her hand and walked off. "Goodbye my love."

Kagome forced a smile and waved goodbye.

InuYasha just stood there, his eyelid twitching with suppressed fury. "What was that!" he practically yelled.

Kagome turned, surprised.

"What were you doing! Prancing around that stupid jerk like he was something else. You make me want to puke!"

Kagome's face turned scarlet, "What's wrong with you! You don't even know him!"

"What! Is he like your boyfriend or something wench!"

"No he's not! He's just a friend! and stop calling me that!"

"Your acting like a wench so I'll call you one, wench!"

Kagome felt like screaming, on impulse she remembered what to so at a time like this, "SIT!"

As soon as the surprise hit InuYasha's face, he found himself saying hello to his friend Mr. Floor board. He cursed under his breath. 'I guess the beads are still there. That damn witch couldn't have warned me!'

Kagome rubbed her head, "Woah, what just happened?"

InuYasha stood up when the spell wore off, "I just slipped. Why did you tell me to sit?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know...it just kinda came out. Umm, can we just forget all this, I don't like Koga, ok. But, if I didn't give him what he wanted, he wouldn't leave."

InuYasha frowned for a second, then sighed, "Sorry." he mumbled.

Kagome brightened, "Cmon, let's go find Sango and Miroku."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku looked hastily around his shoulder, he had been running for a while to escape Sango and her vicious butter knife. When he was sure she was no longer following him he promptly slid to the floor and panted heavily. 'Jeeze, they really should teach you things like, _How to Escape an Enraged Demon Slayer, _back at the monastery. I mean cmon all I did was mess up her clothes,' he grunted, 'Note to self: do NOT come between a girl and her wardrobe.' The young monk sighed heavily, it felt like he was always in trouble with Sango, either being chased or slapped or mauled. 'I can't be with her two minutes without making her mad at me.'

Miroku suddenly stiffened as the sound of echoing footsteps moved through the hallway. He prepared to run, but when, instead of Sango, a particularly good looking girl came strutting down the hallway. Miroku felt his trademark perverted smile begin to play at his lips. He strolled over to the young woman and gave his best, 'Manly Man coming through' walk and "accidentally" ran into her.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." He said innocently.

The girl giggled at the handsome boy now attempting to hide obvious food fight stains from his shirt.

"My dear lady..." He recited while bending down to one knee. "Will you bear my..."

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice echo through the hallway. "Miroku? Hey Miroku? I just wanted to say I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get so mad. I mean it's just a shirt."

Miroku stopped. She was sorry! She wasn't mad at him?

Sango rounded the corner and froze as she noticed a certain monk holding another girls hand, kneeling, naturally about to ask her to bear his child. The slayer's meek expression suddenly turned to a steam coming out of her ear's, murderous glare.

Miroku gulped, She marched over to him and dragged him off by his pony tail. Leaving the other girl to stand there pondering the strange couple.

As soon as she turned the next corner, Sango slammed Miroku into a wall. "I should have known I would find you hitting on some girl." She huffed.

He looked at her apologetically and took her hand. She growled and tried to pull away but he held on, gently he rubbed her palm against his cheek, savoring her delicately soft skin. "My beautiful Sango, as I have said before, do not be jealous of me." He looked up into her eyes solemnly, "My heart belongs to you, and you alone."

Sango snorted, she heard this so many times...however...She glanced back at him, he looked so sincere. Why did it always make her heart race when he did it. Even if it usually ended in a slap.

InuYasha and Kagome suddenly turned the corner and noticed the two standing there. Sango blushed and immediately slapped the monk.

Kagome giggled, "I see we caught you two at a bad time."

Miroku rubbed his cheek and shrugged, "Not really,"

Sango blew her bangs out of her eyes, "Just routine. What were you guys up to?"

"Doing some major damage in the cafeteria," InuYasha grinned proudly and high fived Kagome. They decided not to mention Koga.

"Well," Sango looked down at her clothes, "Any one for a shower?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Ok," Kagome stood next to Sango, "Me and Sango will hit the girls showers before the stampede of people get there."

Miroku looked disappointed, but InuYasha nodded and dragged the monk off. "See you guys after dinner!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango and Kagome got back to their dorms late and, as soon as they closed the door, both girls flopped down to their beds in exhaustion. Classes had been canceled after the food fight and instead everyone had to help clean up the cafeteria.

"Ugh, I would have rather been sleeping through physics then scraping dries mustard off the walls." Kagome groaned.

"Yea," Sango sat up, "What a day, and we STILL have to study for our algebra exam."

Kagome groaned again, "Oh, yea..." Shr suddenly looked thoughtful, "Think I can get that done before the sun goes down."

Sango's eyebrows shot up, "Your going to go with InuYasha ...tonight..."

Kagome nodded and blushed, "Yea, I kinda wanted to."

Sango sighed, 'She's in for an interesting surprise.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miroku, how did you get out of cafeteria duty!" InuYasha stormed into the dorm and began to take out his frustration on the poor monk.

Miroku shrugged, "I told the cafeteria people I needed a bathroom break, and I kinda "forgot" to come back."

InuYasha grunted in annoyance, he had to admit, the monk was good. "Well, I'm gonna go study for my algebra exam." He pulled off his wet shirt and reached for his backpack. It had taken him hours of studying and A LOT of help from Kagome, but, he had finally started to understand some of his subjects. For the most part, though, he just kept very quiet and pretended to be listening during class.

Miroku yawned, "Well, what are you planning on doing, you know, tonight..."

InuYasha looked hopefully out the window, "Well, I was thinking of hanging out outside with Kagome when the moon comes out."

Miroku raised his eye brow, "Um, Yash, I know this is usually your 'Special Kagome Time' and all but..."

InuYasha scowled, "Who said this was about Kagome."

Miroku rolled his eyes and pointed to InuYasha's notebook, where, Kagome's name was written at least twenty times, "Cmon, you like her, admit it...why else do you risk going outside to be alone with her."

InuYasha growled and slammed his notebook shut, "She's just a friend Miroku! I don't think of her that way."

Miroku shrugged, "Well, anyways, as I was saying. You really might not want to go anywhere tonight."

InuYasha furrowed his eyebrow, "Why not!"

"You forgot huh?" Miroku wasn't surprised, "Tonight is the full moon."

InuYasha's blood froze. Tonight WAS the full moon, he had totally forgotten. 'THAT'S why I've been feeling so weird...I'm gonna be human tonight." He looked out the window and cursed, the sun was going down.

Miroku noticed the slight fear in InuYasha's face, the hanyou had learned to fear this day since he was young. 'But, maybe that's not why he's scared tonight.'

The color drained from InuYasha's face. _Things _happened when he was human. 'If my emotions are overpowering now...what's gonna happen when I can't hide them...'

"InuYasha, just tell her about your human form. She already knows you're a half-demon, it won't be a surprise."

InuYasha faced Miroku, "You don't understand. I don't act the way I normally do when I'm human. Things...change...It's almost like when I'm a demon. I lose control of my emotions...just in a different way."

Miroku felt taken back by the suddenly serious Inu, "Then why can't you just let her know how you feel! How hard is that?"

"I CAN'T!" He snarled, "I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR HER!" InuYasha turned away and concentrated on his math book.

Miroku closed his eyes and meditated, He could almost feel the argument raging inside his friend. "You minus well..." he said quietly.

InuYasha looked out the window intently, "Feh.."

All Miroku heard was the soft thump of the door closing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun finally went down and Kagome stirred anxiously from her position in front of her text book.

Sango laughed, "Ok, ok go already, shoo!"

Kagome smiled in gratitude and almost ran out the door. She walked through the dark hallways, not making a sound, if she was caught being out this late it would mean suspension. She heard someone ahead of her. Kagome silenced her excitement and silently approached the stranger, keeping herself in the shadows just in case.

The boy was standing in the corner of the hallway, his face was dark under the shadow of his bangs. Kagome took another glance, for a second she thought it was InuYasha. But, how could it be. This guy had black hair, and not to mention no dog ears. He lifted his head. Kagome gasped, he looked exactly like InuYasha! His nose, his mouth, his whole face mirrored the hanyou. 'What the hell?' The only difference was this guy had soft violet eyes, completely opposite of InuYasha's intense golden ones.

Kagome slowly stepped out of the shadows, the strange boy turned and looked at her.

"Hey..." she tested, "Have you seen a guy around here? Kinda looks like you, white hair, yellow eyes, goes by the name InuYasha."

He stared up at the ceiling almost like he was contemplating his answer. Finally he looked back at her, a comical smirk lined his face. "Kagome..." He stepped closer to her, "Your looking at him."

Kagome frowned, confused, "Inu...Yasha?"

"Stupid wench," he joked, "Don't even recognize me as a human."

She tilted her head, "But, I thought you... I thought you were human during the day time."

InuYasha leaned back against the wall, "Weeelll, actually, I only look human during the day time. I'm still a hanyou. I just don't have my demonic features till the moon comes out...Now," He ran his hand through his dark hair, "I'm all human."

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "Will you stop going through these bizarre transformations."

He returned the smile, "This is the last one I promise."

"Good," she turned and started walking towards the outside door. "Well, I'm gonna go hang out outside. See ya."

InuYasha smirked and followed her. The cold night air felt so good on his tired muscles, he breathed in deeply. Even with out his demon nose, the smells of the night still invigorated his senses. Kagome turned and grabbed his hand. "Come on, there's something cool I want you to see."

InuYasha felt the waves of emotion crash over him at her soft touch, his heart started to race, 'Don't even think about it!' He scolded himself.

She led him over to a small clearing. He looked around, they were surrounded by light brown grass that came up to his waist. "Uh, I don't see what's so..."

Kagome put her finger to her lips and shushed him, "Look," she threw a small rock into the grass.

InuYasha's eyes widened, clouds of lightning bugs erupted from all around them. Their light illuminated the whole area in an almost unearthly glow.

Kagome sighed in awe, "It so amazing."

InuYasha nodded, transfixed at the scene in front of him. It was amazing. The light shimmered and shone around them in living ripples.

Kagome giggled at the awed look on his face, "What? You've never seen bugs before."

"Well, not like this." InuYasha shook off his look of amazement, and turned back toward her.

She laughed again, "Wow, we find some hint of sensitivity in the hard shelled InuYasha." She said sarcastically.

InuYasha grinned evilly, "Oh yeah, I'll give you something to laugh about."

Before she could say anything, he jumped on her and started tickling her. Kagome rolled around in fits of laughter trying to escape. They both tumbled through the grass as the light bugs flashed around them. Kagome managed to hold her own in the tickle match but, InuYasha finally pinned her to the ground and grinned, "You surrender?"

She tried to stop laughing and gasped for breath, "I surrender." Suddenly she realized how close they were. InuYasha was kneeling over her, holding her down with both his arms and legs, their faces almost touching. Kagome turned five shades of red.

InuYasha suddenly looked away and closed his eyes, it was happening. He felt emotion explode in his veins. He was sitting there, with the most beautiful girl in the world. Her touch sent sparks and shivers radiating through his body. There was nothing he could do to stop himself. He looked back and reveled in her beauty, her silky raven hair blowing against her soft glowing skin.

Kagome stared, wonderingly up at her suddenly silent companion. Her thoughts raced as his strong body leaned against her frail form. His handsome face creased as if he was giving one last thought to what he was about to do. Before Kagome knew what was happening, he brought his hand under her head and brought her face up to his. Gently InuYasha brushed his lips against hers, sending shivers racing across her spine. "InuYasha," She whispered, hcaressed her face, softly moving across her rosy lips.

Suddenly InuYasha felt a jolt as he realized what he was doing. He jumped up and pulled away from her. 'What have I done!' He had crossed a line, he had gone to a place he promised he wouldn't go. He felt so lost, so confused, he knew that he had just done something terrible, but, even so he felt so glad he did. Raging thoughts clouded the hanyou's mind as he prayed for it all to go away. "I'm sorry!" he exhaled and closed his eyes tight, "I... I can't...I gotta go..." InuYasha turned and raced back to the school. 'What have I done!' he repeated. 'What am I going to do?'

A/N I know I know I'm very mean. Sorry. KEEP REVIEWING I really need more reviews! It pushes me to keep writing if you haven't reviewed yet DO IT! PLEASE! I accept praise, comments, compliments, correction, ideas any thing! Please review it really helps!


	9. Truth and Trust

Hey readers! Here's the next chapter. It's gonna get pretty intense, so, get out your tissues.

Ok, so from now on I'm marking flashbacks as: Flashbacko0o End Flashback0o0

And that's about it, so enjoy this chapter. I spent quite a while turning over ideas for it so don't hate me too much if it sucks!

Also, I did another songfic in this chapter. I used the song "Blood" by Papa Roach, I think it fits.

**secretshadows-** Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I read your review and almost fell over. It stoked me. I was like 'ok time to write the next chapter now' Your so awesome! I'm so thrilled to know that I've become a better writer. Your reviews always make me feel so great, thank you so much! x a buhzillion You get a cyber hug and a cookie!

**L1LdumieTK- **You rock! Thank you for being one of my most frequent reviewers! You get a cyber hug and cookie! I know your anxious so I have updated!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- **I know so fluffy yes!

**get your own hanyou**- thanks sooooooooo much! I updated! And my imagination is still whirring

(By the way I love your pen name! ;D)

**Katie-** Hey! Wow thank you! Just to let you on, on a little secret...one of my really good friends (who reminds my WAY too much of InuYasha, he doesn't only act like him, but he LOOKS like him. Creepy) Did that same puppy impersonation when I got mad him the other day. And I thought it was adorable so I put it in lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat alone, in silence, kneeling in the tall grass as a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions threatened to break loose from her spirit. The whispers of the night surrounded her, but she didn't hear any of them, only one thought shone in her clouded mind. 'He...he kissed me...'

o0o

Kagome stared, wonderingly up at her suddenly silent companion. Her thoughts raced as his strong body leaned against her frail form. His handsome face creased as if he was giving one last thought to what he was about to do. Before Kagome knew what was happening, he brought his hand under her head and brought her face up to his. Gently InuYasha brushed his lips against hers, sending shivers racing across her spine. "InuYasha," She whispered, he caressed her face, softly moving across her rosy lips.

0o0

'He actually kissed me.' She shook as the vivid memory filled her mind. She had felt so, safe, so loved in his arms. His tender kiss felt so natural to her. But, as suddenly as it had happened, he broke away. 'What happened to him during that moment? Why did he run?'

o0o

Suddenly InuYasha felt a jolt as he realized what he was doing. He jumped up and pulled away from her. 'What have I done!' He had crossed a line, he had gone to a place he promised he wouldn't go. He felt so lost, so confused, he knew that he had just done something terrible, but, even so he felt so glad he did. Raging thoughts clouded the hanyou's mind as he prayed for it all to go away. "I'm sorry!" he exhaled and closed his eyes tight, "I... I can't...I gotta go..." InuYasha turned and raced back to the school. 'What have I done!' he repeated. 'What am I going to do?'

0o0

"_I'm sorry..." _

Kagome felt a rip begin to spread across her heart. 'He pulled away from me like I was some sort of poison.' She felt a tear come to her eye and quickly wiped it away. 'Does he...does he feel anything toward me? I mean why would he kiss me if he didn't...' Tears of confusion and loneliness poured over her cheeks, she couldn't hold them back any longer. 'It's just...he looked so terrified when he pulled away from me, like he had done something awful.'

She slapped herself mentally, 'Oh, what am I doing! It's not like I'm in love with him or anything! Why am I crying!' She furiously tried to wipe away the tears that threatened to leak down her face. 'STOP IT! Why am I being this way...me and InuYasha have never been more then friends.' Kagome sniffed and shivered as the cold night air finally reached her skin. 'What's happening to me, why did I want him to kiss me? Why did I enjoy it?' She stood and prepared to head back to her dorm, 'I'm such a fool, how could I not expect him to react the way he did.' She sighed and walked back the empty school, not wanting to face what tomorrow brought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha finally got to the sanctity of his dorm. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!' He started punching his bed in frustration, luckily he was still in human form or he would have split it clean in half. 'How could I do something like this! Kagome I'm so sorry!' InuYasha's eyes welled up in terror and sadness. 'I thought I could control it. I thought I could keep you safe from me...How could I have gone this far!'

His bed boxing and repeated screams of "DAMN IT!"finally awoke a certain sleeping monk. Miroku sat up and groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. "InuYasha, uugghhh, what time is it."

InuYasha jumped, startled, he had totally forgoten Miroku was there.

"Miroku I..." He grimaced, commanding himself to calm down. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

Miroku was, for once, confused at InuYasha's actions. He had expected him to at least be in a good mood after spending most of the night with Lady Kagome. "InuYasha what happened?"

"I..." He winced, "I kissed her miroku!"

Miroku only grew more confused, "What? That's it! Why are you upset about that!"

InuYasha finally lost it, "DON"T YOU GET IT MIROKU! A GIRL LIKE HER DOESN'T DESERVE A BASTARD LIKE ME! I CAN'T LEAD HER ON LIKE THIS IF I CAN NEVER BE WITH HER!"

Miroku sighed, finally understanding, "InuYasha...I hate to tell you this but, humans tend to do things out of impulse, and well, currently, your only human."

InuYasha cursed, "It wasn't like this before, it was like everything dissolved around me, like I didn't have any control of my actions. All I saw was her...everything inside me told me to kiss her...I... I don't know, I wanted to." He felt like slapping himself, it felt all too real when he said it out loud, 'I wanted to kiss her...'

Miroku's voice became quiet, "InuYasha, that's exactly how I feel whenever I'm around Sango...you have to know that, if you keep feelings like that locked inside you for so long, something's bound to erupt eventually."

InuYasha was silent, he didn't want to face the truth, his feelings for Kagome would have to remain trapped, it was the only way to keep his heart from breaking again.

"InuYasha if you love her..."

"If I love her... I have to let her go.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha stirred as the morning sun peeked over the horizon. He listlessly opened his eyes, a small flame of hope sparked in his conscious, wishing that last night had only been a dream, but, reality slowly extinguished his last hope for salvation from the memory. He plodded limply over to the small dorm bathroom. InuYasha looked up into his own reflection. His hair and eyes had returned to their normal state, but, different. Dark circles hung under his eyes, and the strong fire that burned inside the golden orbs now became dull, lifeless embers. He had only slept half the night, if you could call his restless thrashing sleep. 'Why is this bothering me so much? I've never felt this way before...I've never felt so alone, so helpless.' Deep inside something told him the answer. 'I always knew I would eventually have to let her go, I knew the dangers of getting too close, of letting myself trust again...I knew, but I never really believed it...I never accepted it, I still had hope... I thought that if I didn't truly believe it, that...maybe...It wouldn't be true, I wouldn't have to say goodbye... Now, it's just all so real.' The realization had finally completely drained his soul. InuYasha now knew the certainty of his destiny. He was a half breed, he would never belong in either world. His destiny was to be alone. He could never have her, not if he truly loved her, not if he cared about her life. The truth was there, cold and hard and unfeeling, it was there. He was alone. He would always be, alone, without her.

The rest of the day InuYasha resolved to avoid Kagome at all costs. He couldn't handle to see her face, to see the false hope she held for him. He strained to concentrate as his classes whirred by, but his heart wasn't there.

InuYasha suddenly snapped out of his stupor to find himself sitting in the middle of his last period class. The day had gone by without him, he had been in a zombified state for more than five hours! He shook himself awake, 'Cmon, you have to get out of this, you have to move on.' He heard and the bell ring but only half acknowledged it. Slowly he got up and trudged through the halls. All at once, his scenes suddenly became alert, he sensed someone...someone coming. Things were about to get much worse.

"InuYasha, you have come to accept your sad fate at last."

InuYasha felt rigid, the cold voice tore through his soul like dull knives. 'Kikyo..'

The dead priestess walked closer to him until their bodies were almost touching.

"Kikyo, get out of here. I can't talk to you right now." InuYasha sounded limp; defeated.

Kikyo sneered, "InuYasha your heart bleeds in more ways than one. Have you not forgotten what pain a kiss can bring, do you not remember the first time I kissed you?"

He stiffened, "Kikyo, whatever love I had for you, perished along with my trust."

"Ah, so you believe it to be that simple. Your eternal love for me was strong enough to drive you to die with me, I wished you to go to the very depths of hell with me; and you agreed. A love like that is difficult to kill."

"Sorrow and Betrayal do a pretty good job," he whispered, his voice like ice.

"InuYasha have you not endured such feelings as betrayal before? Did you not continue to love me, though you believed me to have killed you?"

"Kikyo...why do you think it was so easy for us to be tricked like that anyway? Our love was brittle, Naraku broke the trust we had for each other easily."

"Answer my question InuYasha! You continued to love me. You continued to hope. The shadow of those feelings still remain."

"Kikyo..." InuYasha's voice became quiet, "The moment I met Kagome much stronger feelings were born," He looked up; his voice grew stronger. "She was my shelter, she healed the wounds of my heart. Kagome loved me in a way of which you could never compete! Even when I sold my heart to you! She loved me, she wished to stay by my side!"

"So," Kikyo returned his intense gaze, "My pathetic reincarnation has claimed you at last... Does my love mean nothing to you now? Was it meaningless that I left my life behind to follow you?"

"Kikyo, I have sworn to avenge your death, but my heart is no longer yours."

She nodded, "I see, so you will be with Kagome then. I no longer hold value to you."

"I will be with no one," he stood firm even if his spirit crumpled, "I am a hanyou, despised by both demons and humans, yet, even so, someone loved me for who I was." He took a step and challenged Kikyo, "Kagome never wished for me to become human! She never wanted me to change who I was for her. She loved me as a half-demon. Even when I threatened to take her life with my transformed talons!" He paused, knowing what was coming, "But, even if she accepts the danger! I won't! I won't put her life on the line to selfishly appease my own desires! I will not risk killing everything I care about!"

A thick silence set between the two; neither moved. The shards of a shattered bond left wounds; Wounds that nothing could ever fully heal.

InuYasha finally spoke, "Now, go back to your lover Onigumo, I'm done."

A wicked smile spread across Kikyo's cold lips, "You find it odd, that Naraku's human heart was able to be taken by Genshiki," When he didn't respond, she continued, "Naraku gave Onigumo out of his own will. The human's soul will return to Naraku eventually, but, I gather that he agreed to at last allow such a heart to give in to it's lustful desires. Genshiki promised that he would have me in this world. Her promise was never realized...Though I have allowed Onigumo to claim me, his love is only a pawn." She paused, letting bitterness settle over him, "Like yours was."

InuYasha was numb, her harsh words did nothing to him. Nothing could compare to the pain he already possessed. Everything else felt like dull pricks on his hardened heart.

Suddenly Kikyo could sense another presence with them. Kagome had finally caught up with InuYasha, she silently hid herself behind and old, rusted locker in the abandoned hall. Kikyo acknowledged her presence in the corner of her eye. 'That pathetic wench, the weak imitation that has stolen InuYasha's heart. I will end her interference.'

Slowly, Kikyo drew closer to InuYasha. Before the hanyou realized what was happening, the priestess closed the gap between their bodies and pressed her lips to his own in a cold, lifeless kiss. InuYasha winced as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, he felt paralyzed, suffocated. 'Crap! What is she doing to me.' He couldn't move, try as he might, he couldn't escape her hold.

Kagome watched as tears began to spill over her cheeks. It felt like someone was squeezing her heart, painfully draining the final morsels of happiness and trust. This feeling, it was so terrible, yet, familiar. She had felt this mix of fear, loneliness, and pain more than once, she was sure of it. It was like a reoccurring nightmare. This same scene, this same emotion, haunting her.

**I will forgive, but I won't forget**

**And I hope you know**

**You've lost my respect**

Kikyo parted from him, the last thing she said before releasing the petrified hanyou was, "Her memory is returning, slowly but surely. What will she think of you then, InuYasha, when she finally does remember."

**You better watch out!**

**If you don't know what's going on around you!**

InuYasha felt the blood flow return to his body. He suddenly heard her, Kagome, she was here! She had seen it all, 'No!'

**You better think twise!**

**Before you fly off the handle and loose it!**

He turned and tried to approach her sobbing form, but Kagome jerked away, "I should have known..." she whispered, "I should have realized, I'm such an idiot!" She faced him, hatred seared from her eyes, "I was never anything to you! I was just another girl for you to lead on and get a kick from!" Kagome's hot tears stung her face, "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND!"

**You gotta rise against**

**The demons that are gonna try and hold you down!**

"No! Kagome it's not like that!" InuYasha bled inside, this was just too much.

She began to shake violently, "What was that last nigh huh? Some wisp of guilt? Some shred of decency? Is that why you wouldn't kiss me!"

"Kagome! Stop it! You have it all wrong!"

"I can't believe I trusted you! You jerk! I thought you had changed! What? You do this a lot! Go show some poor girl your demon form! Make her think she's special! Claim her! Them dump her! YOU REALLY ARE A DEMON!"

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?**

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

**The ones you love**

**The ones you love **

**The ones you love**

Kagome snarled through rivers of tears, "I told you before, I WON'T become another one of your sluts!"

**I'm not a pawn for you to play in your game**

**I've got dignity!**

**And I dream that I want to achieve!**

"InuYasha! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Kagome...It's not true I swear!"He pleaded.

**Depression!**

**You were troubled and you let me down**

**And I'm not deaf!**

**All I hear are your empty promises!**

InuYasha felt his demon blood stir inside him. 'No, no, not now!' Grief suddenly turned to rage. He hated Kikyo! He hated Kagome for not giving him a chance to explain himself. '_How dare she,_ _I stuck up for that wench...' _He tried to fight it, but, the voice in his mind only grew stronger until it eventually became his own. "DAMN IT YOU STUPID BITCH! LISTEN TO ME!"

Kagome stopped, she turned and stared deep into InuYasha's eyesThe horrible sadness that hung over her soft brown eyes immediately cooled the fiery demon's heart

"No! Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"Kikyo told me a while back, she said that was all you thought of me...that I was just some stupid Bitch." she whispered.

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?**

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?**

"I really was stupid, I fell for it..."

Her pain echoed in every word. InuYasha's heart broke along with hers. "Kagome..." he whispered.

Kagome shook her head violently, "Good bye InuYasha!" She ran, like he had done hours before. She ran away from it all, from the hurt, from the truth. Kagome made it as far as her dorm, Sango wasn't there. She collapsed onto her bed and allowed herself to wallow in puddles of tears. 'I don't understand. He was so different...I was so sure he had changed. I let myself start to like him. I let myself get so close.'

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?**

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

**The ones you love**

**The ones you love **

**The ones you love**

"Oh God," Kagome whispered to the heavens, "I never realized..." She tried to shake off the feeling, but it remained none the less, "I can't believe I... I fell in love with him..." She gasped sending more tears flying across her moist cheeks, 'InuYasha, I clung to you so meekly, so blindly trusting. I needed you, I longed every moment to be by your side. How did it all go so wrong! How could you betray me!'

**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?**

**Yes, it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

InuYasha collapsed to his knees on the hard floor. The tears came, and for once, he didn't stop them. "Kagome, I didn't mean for this to happen...I would never hurt you!" He could still feel the anger churning inside him, in his blood. "As long as I have the heart of a demon, I'm always hurting you...maybe, it's better this way. Maybe it's easier for you just to hate me."

**Yes! It runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

**Yes! It runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

**Yes! It runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

"Kagome, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I won't ever let you hurt for my sake again!"

**I will forgive but I won't forget**

**And I hope you know you've lost my respect**

**Yes! It runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

**Yes! It runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!**

A/N Well, there ya go! Sad isn't it? I know I'm REALLY being mean now. I watched the episode Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss before I wrote this and decided to mirror the chapter from it. If you liked it or hated it please speak up! Review! Thank you to all who have so far. Especially L1LdumieTK and secretshadows You guys have reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you! Keep it up! On another note, I realize I may have messed up some of the words in Blood Sorry! My internet hasn't been working so I had to listen to the song and write as it was playing. 'Harder than it sounds' And I did purposely skip one part that I felt didn't work in the story. So, yea, sorry for any problems.


	10. Nightmare

Hey People! Here's the next chapter! First off I would like to say Thank you for all the reviews! Please read my author note at the end too by the way. I have a question for all of ya. Sorry it took so long to put this out. School started and I am SWAMPED!

**get your own Hanyou-** my sentiments exactly DAMN YOU KIKYO! Tee hee. I knew someone would finally ask me about shippo. I REALLY wanted to put him in I really did! I love that little kitsune! But, since he isn't old enough to attend high school. It would mean adding a whole new element to the story. I didn't want to get too complicated. I really hate leaving him out but you'll see why eventually I promise!

**L1LdumieTK**- Wow so dedicated! You review even when your hanging out with a friend. Say hi to them for me by the way and thanks for letting you hog up some time on their computer to read my story. Glad you liked the songfic, there might be more to come ;)

**keikai senshi of nishinos-** Yeah! New reviewer! Thanks and glad you like it!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**- Yeah...I know sniff offers a tissue

**secretshadows**- oh my gosh! I totally understand what you mean by being inspired by other peoples stories! In fact, before writing a chapter for my story I watch a lot of InuYasha and read some of my favorite stories. It gets you into a frame of writing and makes your story better! Thanks! I'm glad someone gets inspired like that from my work!

**kasandra16-** thank you thank you thank you! I really love this story, I'm gonna put a lot of hard work into it

Miroku sat up from his bed and stretched. He stood up groggily and made his way to the bathroom, stepping over shards of glass, plastic, and who knows what else. Something had happened yesterday, something bad. As soon as InuYasha had stepped into the dorm last night he started chucking things around, Miroku watched, not understanding. InuYasha's face was distorted with rage and frustration. But, there was something else too, he might have imagined it, but Miroku swore he had seen tears falling from his friend's usually cold and unfeeling golden eyes.

Miroku found InuYasha curled up in a ball beside his bed. He appeared to be asleep. But Miroku knew better.

InuYasha sensed the presence of Miroku behind him. It didn't matter, let the damn monk wonder what was happening, let him try to draw conclusions. InuYasha remained curled into a ball, his canine instincts telling him to hide, to act like the world wasn't going on around him. To become nothing. It was his only sanctuary; to pretend, to lose himself. InuYasha refused to open his eyes, he refused to remember. It hurt too much. 'Why the hell does it hurt so damn much?' He screamed inside himself. 'Everything's ok now right! I'll have no problem letting go of Kagome now, she won't care! She hates me, she WANTS to forget all about me! ALL MY FUCKING PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED!'

He commanded himself to harden, to grow cold. InuYasha never had any problem doing it before. He had been this way all his life. He wanted to be that way again. He wanted to be heartless, he didn't want to feel! If you don't feel you don't hurt.

InuYasha's body loosened. He brought himself up to a stiff sitting position against the wall. Miroku was still staring at him. "What are you looking at you stupid monk!" he growled.

Miroku sighed and left it at that, whatever happpened, he could already figure it had something to do with Kagome. Something had gone really wrong. He needed to find Sango, and get the other half of the story. Hopefully she had pried some information from Kagome.

"Well, it's Saturday...are you planning on staying in the dorm destroying everything in sight." Miroku asked casually.

InuYasha responded by flinging a textbook at the nearest target, which happened to be Miroku's head.

He dodged it, letting the book knock out the lightbulb in the bathroom. "I'll take that as a yes."

Miroku edged towards the door, preparing for another object to fly at him. He gripped the handle and prepared to exit, when the door burst open and he found himself looking into Sango's anger crazed face. "Gosh, Sango! If you wanted to see me so bad, you could have chosen to join me last night!"

Sango ignored him and immediately strode over to InuYasha, "What happened!" she barked menacingly.

InuYasha feh'd and turned away.

Sango grabbed his shoulders and shook him, harder than needed. "InuYasha! I swear you better have a good excuse for why Kagome says she found YOU and KIKYO making out RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER last night!"

She was angry, really angry, InuYasha had done things like this before, but NEVER intentionally in front of Kagome! Especially now that he knows what a BITCH Kikyo is!

"How in all the hells could you do this! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SOME EXCUSE!" Sango cared deeply about both her adopted half-demon brother and miko sister. She couldn't stand to believe something like this had happened.

InuYasha winced like she had just stuck him with needles, "There's no excuse," he whispered hoarsely, "It's all true..."

Sango wouldn't believe it. She knew InuYasha too well, he loved Kagome with all his heart. There was something else, there had to be.

"InuYasha..." she placed her hand on his shoulder, he pulled away and humphed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad she's mad at me ok! I don't have to even talk to her now...I can concentrate on getting everyone's memory back, slaughtering Genshiki, and getting out of here. I don't need Kagome around to complicate things. Someday I will become a full demon. I'm better off without her."

Something inside Sango clicked, he had been clear that he was no longer going to use the jewel to become a full demon anymore. So, what did he mean? Is he trying to protect Kagome? Is he afraid of injuring her again in his demon form. Sango smiled inwardly when she realized what was going on, 'Gods! he had a weird way of telling people things.' She dropped down next to InuYasha and gave him a very serious stare. He scooted away, Sango was scary when she was angry.

"InuYasha," she said gently, "You know making Kagome mad at you isn't going to solve your problem..."

InuYasha almost fell over, "Who says I have a problem!"

Miroku was watching all this at a safe distance, "Oh believe me you have a problem, in more ways than one..." He mumbled.

Sango ignored him, "You can't tell me that breaking her heart is a better alternative than risking her physical injury."

InuYasha stopped, he never thought of it that way. "Who cares if she's injured as long as she's alive..."

Sango gazed intently at the floor, "Believe me, seeing the person you love...love someone else...it hurts more than any other pain imaginable..."

Miroku winced, thatmay have not beenmeant entirely for InuYasha. 'Jeeze does it really bug her that much when I flirt with other girls.'

InuYasha took in what she said. He knew Kagome was hurt, but, the truth was that this was nothing new to her. She had seen him go off with Kikyo countless times, and, each time she was always willing to forgive him. 'Damn, I really am a bastard.'

Sango stood, satisfied that he had gotten the message.

Miroku followed her out of the dorm. As he shut the door Sango immediately snapped out of her seriousness. She looked up at the ceiling and blew upward at her bangs in defeat. "I don't know if InuYasha's a saint or an idiot at this point."

Miroku slid down against the wall and nodded in agreement.

"I mean he's madly in love with Kagome and he's willing to do everything for her except TELL her. He even wants to endure having her hate him forever just so he doesn't have to worry about hurting her!"

Miroku nodded silently again, not really listening to her ranting.

Sango rolled her eyes realizing she was only stating what Miroku probably knew all along. She suddenly realized he was just sitting there listlessly. "Um, hey...you ok?"

"Huh..." He looked up, "Oh, yeah..." He stood and plastered a fake smile on his face, "Cmon, lets go get these two back together!"

Sango raised her eyebrow, "I don't think that's happening anytime soon..."

"What? Why?" Miroku frowned in confusion.

"Well..." Sango cringed, he was gonna find out eventually, she might as well tell him.

Miroku jumped back when she whispered it in his ear. Then he groaned when he realized what that statement was really going to mean for his friend, "Sango, what's InuYasha going to think about this?"

She shrugged, "I don't want to find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha slipped on a new white shirt and trudged out of the dorm, reluctantly facing a new day. He felt the familiar argument begin in his heart.

'I should tell Kagome the truth.'

'_She won't believe me_.'

'What if she does.'

'_She hates me like hell!'_

'But you love her like hell.'

He sighed, "Damn..." Why was life so complicated? InuYasha wandered around the campus not really knowing what to do with himself. He'd spent every weekend so far with Kagome. Now what was he supposed to do?

He pondered that as he turned around the corner of an old, brick building. Suddenly he found himself crashing to the ground as he collided with another distracted body.

InuYasha rubbed his aching head furiously as he helped the girl up, "Oh jeeze, sorry I..." he stopped when he got a good look at her face, "Kagome!"

"Oh, hello InuYasha..." she said as a scowl pushed at the corners of her lips.

InuYasha helped her up politely as he desperately tried to hide how glad he was to see her; he wasn't succeeding.

"Hey, you klutz watch where your going!"

InuYasha looked up and felt his excitementdrain awaywhen he saw who she was with. "Koga! What the hell are you doing here!"

He smirked and pulled his arm around Kagome, making InuYasha's blood boil. Koga was wearing a dark brown sweat band, which only increased his resemblance to the stupid wolf InuYasha despised.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you...as of yesterday, Koga is my boyfriend!" Kagome said with a slightly amused grin.

InuYasha's jaw dropped. All the happiness left in him, if there ever had been any, was destroyed with that one word. "Boyfriend..." 'She does love someone else...' He clutched his chest, 'Wow, that really does hurt...'

"You...and...Koga..." He choked. His stomach did a barrel roll.

Kagome stopped, feeling guilty for a moment. He looked both terrified and depressed at the same time, she had really hit the mark this time. One part of her was glad to get some revenge. After all now he knew what it was like to feel betrayed and broken. But, something else inside her didn't ever want to see him hurting like that. 'I shouldn't treat him like this just because he likes another girl. I mean, he was never mine to begin with. I don't own him.'

Her thought were interrupted by Koga trying to pull her away from the now very quiet Inu. "Cmon Kagome, let's go hang out somewhere."

She nodded dumbly and followed him, leaving InuYasha to watch them go, as utter and final defeat distorted his face and darkened his heart. As soon as they were out of sight, he fell to his knees on the rough pavement. InuYasha was dying, he was bleeding to death from re-opened wounds. The worst of it was, something told him that this was right, this was how it was supposed to be. "Koga always loved Kagome, he was loyal to her and protected her. I can't compete with him." Guilt began to mix in his soul on top of everything else. "Kagome wanted someone better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sangostared blankly down ather greasy hamburger as she sat alone in the corner of WacDonalds. Even though the fast food restaurant buzzed with activity on this particular Saturday, Sango was totally oblivious to the noise around her, she was too lost in her own thoughts. 'InuYasha ... Kagome... ...how long will it take for you two to finally understand your feelings for each other?' She took a few bites of her burger and immediately spat them back out. It tasted like wet cardboard! She sighed and threw away the offensive scrap of food.

"Food sucks huh?" a male voice suddenly cut through the swarming hum.

Sango nodded passively "Uh huh..."

"You could have told me that before I bought this Big Wac." He held up the burger and plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Uh huh." Sango murmured, still lost in her own world.

"Um, can you hear me? Or at least say something more than uh huh?" The newcomer waved his hand in front of her face in an attempt to bring her back to earth. "Hellloooo, Saaaaannnggggooooooo?"

Sango grunted, "Yea uh huh."

He plastered a stupid grin on his face. "Um, hey Sango...would you bear my child?" If this didn't wake her up nothing would, and ifit didn't...well, it was a win, win situation.

"Uh hu...wait...MIROKU!" She turned and smacked him. "Not on your life!"

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Well it almost... I mean it worked right!"

"Yea, whatever..."

His grin slid into a concerned frown, "So, what's wrong? What were you thinking about?"

Sango sighed heavily, "I'm just worried about Kagome and InuYasha, things just keep getting worse for them, I mean... how much heartache can they take!"

A thoughtful expression crossed his face, "Yea, I know what you mean...but, it's always been like this. I believe Kagome just finally had enough of it."

"But, she still loves him, even if she doesn't want to."

He blew a stray bang out of his eyes, "Even before, though, when she used to witness moments between him and Kikyo, Kagome was willing to stay by InuYasha's side. She was selfless in her intentions. Unlike Kikyo, who wished to end his feelings for Kagome. I can't help but wonder, if, perhaps this was all a trap... if it was Kikyo's doing."

Sango's eyes widened, "You think Kikyo kissed InuYasha purposely in front of Kagome?" Her eyes brows furrowed as she began to work out the possibility, "Miroku, I think your right...that would explain why InuYasha was acting so horrible about it." The realization suddenly brought new questions to her mind. "But, that means he really doesn't love Kikyo, I mean I figured before that he had just decided to be with her, to, in some weird way prevent Kagome from getting hurt...but, what he's really doing is refusing to tell her what really happened."

Miroku tilted his head thoughtfully, "He's really scared Sango, he's afraid to be with Kagome, he fears the ever-present threat of his transformations. InuYasha has tried to send her back to the safety of her world before, however, she managed to return. I suppose he figures if she hates him, she won't attempt to return again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha sighed as he returned to his cool, dark dorm room. As much as he had attempted to do something with himself today, his freshly wounded heart prevented him. He flopped down on his bed and took a deep whiff of his covers. Kagome's smell still lingered, from the many nights she had attempted to explain his enigmatic schoolwork to him, from the weekly visits he used to wait impatiently all day for, and, most of all, from that night she had actually slept there. When he first met Kagome, her smell had been the first thing InuYasha noticed. It made him feel so strange, yet so wonderful at the same time. When he was human, the emotions it fed him had finally been too much. InuYasha sighed again as he remembered when he told her for the first time how nice she smelled. Even a dull human nose could detect her fragrant aroma. It reminded InuYasha of the first day of spring, when the natural perfumes of the earth filled the air and the sky. InuYasha felt another surge of heartache fill his soul. Never would he have allowed such a joy as experiencing Kagome's scent belong to any other man. Before all of this, he had reserved such a privilege for himself and only himself. Late at night, he used to bury his face in her soft, silky hair and breathe in her smell. InuYasha let out a long breath and curled himself into a ball. The only way to numb the pain was to allow himself to enter the world of sleep, where hopefully his spirit could find shelter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango picked at her soggy fries. Miroku somehow managed to enjoy this garbage WacDonalds called food. Then again, Miroku would eat anything if he was hungry.

"Hey Sango, you want me to buy you a milkshake or something?" Miroku had been attempting to coax Sango into eating, she looked hungry.

"Nah, that's ok thanks anyway."

He raised an eyebrow, Sango never passed down the chance to eat ice cream. It was a delicacy from Kagome's time she particularly enjoyed. "Come on Sango let me buy one for you."

She shook her head.

Miroku stood up stubbornly and went to get one anyway, "I'll split one with you." He compromised.

Sango grunted as he came back with a large, chocolate swirl milkshake. 'Damn it, he knows that's my favorite kind.'

Miroku nudged the drink towards her, "Tell me how it tastes!"

Sango gave in and took a sip of the thick milkshake, it tasted like heaven to her weary taste buds. "Mmm, this is good!"

He smiled victoriously, "Your welcome,"

Sango let him take his share of the drink. She felt a small smile begin to invade her lips as she noticed a small milk mustache appear on his face. Miroku noticed her staring. "What?"

"Oh, nothing...just a glob of milkshake on your face."

Miroku frowned and tried fervently to see the offending smudge, resulting in his eyes crossing pathetically.

Sango couldn't hold it in, she snickered as his idiotic expression intensified.

Miroku shrugged and wiped his face on his sleeve, all while leaning in to take another taste of the milkshake, at the same time as Sango.

Their faces met as Sango suddenly felt Miroku's nose brush against her own. She pulled back quickly and blushed furiously.

Miroku cringed, awaiting punishment, 'Hey, this time I didn't mean it...' But, Sango just stared down at her shoes silently in embarrassment. Their noses hadn't been the only thing that touched. Her lips tingled from the strange sensation that had just occurred.

The monk felt his cheeks redden as well, and, in a furious attempt to break the awkward silence, he decided to experiment with a certain french fry. "Hey, try this Sango..." Miroku, swiped the fry into the milkshake and took a bite. It was actually good!

Sango grimaced, "Miroku! That's disgusting."

"Try it!" he commanded, handing her a dripping fry.

She took it hesitantly.

"Please..."

Sango tentatively bit off a small portion of the monstrosity. Her face immediately brightened up. "Damn that's good!"

The two enjoyed the rest of the afternoon shoveling the delicious creations into their mouths. All embarrassment forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha felt himself slipping into a dark place. He felt cold and constricted, he couldn't see or hear anything, the world was engulfed in darkness. He stumbled around blindly. 'Where am I!' Suddenly a thin light cut through the blackness, InuYasha felt someone calling to him. He ran toward the source, as he got closer he felt his senses sharpen, he was returning to his hanyou form. Finally he heard the voice again, it was getting weaker. "Where are you!" he called back.

His ears strained to hear, all at once, the voice grew hoarse and quiet. _"help..."_

InuYasha felt a burst of speed posses his legs, it was Kagome... something was wrong. Very Wrong! At last he apraoched her crumpled form. Desperately he rolled her frail body over so he could see her face. A sudden boulder dropped in his stomach. Her pale face was slashed open and long sharp cuts decorated her chest and back, she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. "KAGOME!" He screamed. Immediately he pulled her off the ground and wrapped her in his arms. He had to save her! He had to kill whatever creature had done this to her.

Slowly her soft eyes opened. She winced as the immense pain gushed through her veins. Kagome lifted her blood stained face to the person holding her. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw who he was. "InuYasha..." She choked.

His face shattered in emotional torment. Kagome was suffering and there was nothing he could do to save her. He hadn't been there. She was going to die hating him like Kikyo did. But, this time, it really was all his fault.

Kagome suddenly wriggled out of his arms and fell to the hard ground beneath them.

"Kagome!" InuYasha reached toward her, but she pushed him away forcefully. His heart wrenched even further. 'She...she would rather die alone then with me...'

Kagome's face contorted in one last painful word. "Monster..."

InuYasha snapped, he grabbed her and felt her body go limp in his arms. "NO! Kagome! KAGOME!" He was falling, deeper and deeper, faster and faster...

InuYasha shot awake with a yelp. He panted heavily as he carefully surveyed his surroundings. 'A dream...just a dream.' He fell back down against his bed. It had felt so real. It was like someone had channeled all his pain, all his loss, into one sickening, staggering moment. His worst fear. InuYasha felt bile invade his mouth and he spat. His stomach lurched. He couldn't think about it, he couldn't. The thought of Kagome dying, or of living with nothing but fierce hatred for him in her heart. 'Oh God, Kagome, please, forgive me!'

Maybe there was a way. Maybe they could go back to the way things were. Would Kagome give him another chance? Would she leave Koga? InuYasha shook angrilly at the thought of her with the mangy wolf. 'But..' he grimaced, 'If he makes her happy then...I have to accept it.' He closed his eyes and took one last whiff of the warm, soft bed. 'I'll stay by your side Kagome. If you'll let me...I'll protect you, I'll be your friend. I'll do whatever it takes to bring a smile back to your face.'

A/N I know it was kinda mix matched between Miroku Sango fluff and InuYasha angst. Sorry if I ruined the moment. But, anyways, I have a question to ask you all. I wanted to know if you wanted me to continue on with the story after this problem is resolved or if you want me to start moving towards the conclusion. I had some further ideas in mind, like a dance or something. But, personally I get bored with other people's stories when they drag on forever, so I thought maybe I should just wrap it up. Your choice! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!


	11. Forgive Me

Alright! Thanks sooo super much for reviewing guys! I got quite a few opinions about wether or not I should wrap this story up. So, here's what ima gonna do! I think I'm going to start pushing toward the end. Not to fast, but a good speed, LIKE WHAT THE DRIVERS TEST GUY TELLS YA! Also...I need to know...what do you guys want for the whole dance thing...I was thinking masquerade...it is kinda cliche BUT IT WOULD BE REELY KOOL! I reeeeeely wanna do a mask ball, but I don't want you all groaning from the over-usedness What do you think guys?

**L1Ldumie TK**- LOL! Hahaha Koga's gay I LOVE IT! Ah well, I don't personally despise Koga, but the fact that he tries to get between Inu and Kag makes me insane with fury. I'm going to try to be nice to him though...I mean, it's not really his fault he's in love right? must not kill off must not kill off any way...yea I've heard rumors about responses being illegal, I haven't seen it officially written on the site tho and I really like responding so I SHALL REBEL oh and if you want Miroku Sango fluff check out my one shot! SUPER FLUFF!

**secretshadows - **OMG you are amazing! Ok, I really already had a flimsy idea about what to do for that chapter and ya know what YOUR IDEA IS ALMOST EXACTLY WHAT I"VE BEEN PLANNING! So far, all your ideas have been right on! I'm so amazed! You are so cool, you HAVE to keep doing that its awesome! I don't know how you do it, you must really understand the story! Big hug Keep reviewing!

**Keikai senshi of nishinos - **aw thanks! I hope I'm getting better!

**Angel of black Flame -** thanks soooo much! Check out my intro to see what I decided to do with the length of the story

**get your own hanyou - **oh soo awesome! Your friend likes my story too! Ooh tell her to review I wanna say hi! And, you gotta tell me the name of the story your working on! I wanna read it! Lol, I wanna give InuYasha a hug too! But now I'll have Kagome and You snarling after me! Lol! Soo funny! You rock! I LOVE your reviews!

**hes mi hanyou** - big hug you get a cookie! Thanks soo much! Yea Kikyo is SUCH a STOOPID BASTARD lets go draw furry french mustaches all over her!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome groaned inwardly as she studied the complex math problem in front of her. "This homework is driving me crazy!" She whispered.

"Then why don't you just forget about your homework for now?" Koga wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder comfortingly. Kagome resisted the urge to shrug him off. She had been attempting to do her homework in the presence of her new boyfriend. Incidently, however, Koga's mind seemed to be focused on something other than studying. Kagome let out a weary breath. 'He's just worried about me overworking myself...maybe I should take a break.'

She leaned tiredly against Koga's muscular form, taking a moment to study his now smiling face. Koga really was pretty handsome, not to mention he loved her like hell. What more could she ask for. Kagome sighed, 'Still...the question is...do I really return his love.' No matter how hard she tried to forget it, the haunting presence of a certain golden eyed hanyou still lingered in her heart. Koga's arms wrapped around Kagome's body. He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her neck. "You ok?"

Kagome nodded, she flinched slightly as Koga continued to kiss her. Being in his arms; it just didn't feel right. 'Jeeze girl, he's your boyfriend. He loves you, why can't you just let go of the past.' She wanted to accept it, she really did. She wanted to feel whole again, in the arms of a man who loved her. But, deep in her soul, she felt the urge to run. To abandon this mental masquerade she was trying to make true. She would never belong to Koga, she belonged to InuYasha alone. Kagome bit her lip hard, there she was, thinking about him again. 'Stop it, InuYasha's heart will always belong to Kikyo. He's moved on, why can't you?' She stood and shook off the gross feeling that lingered from Koga's touch. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you later, ok Koga." Kagome forced herself to smile.

"Uh, ok see you tomorrow..." He said looking slightly disappointed, "I love you."

"Goodnight." She felt a pang of guilt hit her, Koga had probably expected her to return his sentiment, but, she couldn't do it, she couldn't say she loved him. It was a lie.

Kagome wandered listlessly to her dorm room. She limply slid her key into the door and pushed it open carefully to avoid waking Sango, who was most likely already asleep. Only a small creak could be heard as she slowly edged the door open just enough to slide through. Kagome's suspicions had been correct. Sango was fast asleep, the only sound that could be heard in the room now was her soft breathing. Kagome slipped into bed silently, not even bothering to take off her school clothes. She closed her eyes and immediately felt burning conflicts and emotions intensify in her mind. She moaned as the dull heartache throbbed within her, how the hell was she going to sleep? Finally, though, Kagome's exhaustion won over the struggle, and sleep claimed her. Little did she know, she was being watched by a certain amber-eyed guardian.

InuYasha bit back a sigh as he stared longingly into the dark bedroom. He didn't have a shot in hell of sleeping tonight either. Not after that dream. So he chose to let himself bask in the one thing that could calm his raging heart. He waited patiently as Kagome's gentle breathing steadied and her body began loosen. She was asleep. He shifted his perch on her windowsill to allow his face to emerge from the shadows of the night. InuYasha's sharp ears twitched as he listened intently for any unseen threat to invade the sanctity of Kagome's resting place. Not that there were any rouge demons in the modern time. It was merely habit that kept his senses alert to danger. He was and always would be, the protector of the beautiful miko. InuYasha took a hesitant step into her room. His footsteps were as silent as the padding of a cats paws, but to him, every stride sounded like an anvil dropping.

As he made his way to her bed, InuYasha took a quick whiff of her still form. Immediately he wished he hadn't. Her usually soft and flowery smell was overwhelmed by the offensive stench of Koga. He felt a light growl rumble in his throat. Even if Koga no longer knew it, he was still a wolf demon and through primal canine instinct, he had marked her with his scent. InuYasha was only a half demon, but his instincts kicked in just as strong as he smelled her again. The scent covered her, it was an invisible barrier. A sign, claiming that she belonged to someone else. He turned away, not wanting to be reminded of the sickening truth of the man Kagome had chosen to love. He had almost forgotten, but fate once again decided to rub it in his face.

InuYasha felt the urge to return to the safety of the shadows, but, as soon as he began to move again, he felt Kagome stir. She was shaking and grasping her sheets desperately. Her face was glistening in sweat and she suddenly began to groan and mutter softly. InuYasha felt his heart lurch, Kagome was having a nightmare.

He slipped back over to her bed and once again began to debate on what he should do. 'Damn, how am I supposed to stop a nightmare?' Finally, he remembered the ritual his mother had used during his own fitful dreams. He kneeled by her bedside and pulled off a couple of her covers. Gently, InuYasha brushed aside her dark, ebony bangs and placed his cool hand on her warm, damp forehead. Kagome flinched at the sudden touch, but then relaxed as her internal conscious suddenly recognized who was there with her. In an almost silent whisper Kagome mouthed his name as her hand subconsciously reached up and rested on his own InuYasha was taken back by the sudden action. He felt his cheeks redden, her skin felt so soft, so frail. He wrapped his fingers around her small hand comfortingly. "Don't be afraid Kagome...it's ok, I'm here to protect you."

Kagome's body grew still and peaceful once again. InuYasha hesitated as he felt her hand grow slack and slip out of his own. His job was done, but, now he really didn't want to leave. Hesitantly he allowed himself to sniff her and remember Koga's scent. All the same, somehow, without thinking, he felt himself lean over and give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Kagome.." With that, he climbed back out the window and disappeared into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome felt her eyes flutter open as the sweet smell of cinnamon and creamy frosting wafted through the air. She sat up and stretched, "Mmm, Sango what's for breakfast..."

Sango grinned, "Wow, your finally awake, have any interesting dreams?" She said with a mischievous wink.

Kagome stopped, interesting was an understatement. Last night had once again been a bombardment of strange visions and memories, all of them about that strange boy from the past who happened to look exactly like InuYasha. "Uh, no not really...why do you ask?"

Sango smiled again, with a hint of slyness this time, Kagome had only been repeating InuYasha's name all night in her sleep. "Oh, are you sure? I mean, you know, your pillow's totally drenched in your drool."

Kagome growled and threw the said pillow at Sango, who dodged it easily. "What's for breakfast," She yawned.

"Pillsbury Cinnamon Rolls!"

Kagome laughed, "Couldn't find it in you to actually cook something yourself?"

Sango feigned annoyance, "Hey, I had to put these in the oven...isn't that cooking enough?"

Kagome pushed her best friend teasingly, "Well, at least you didn't burn them." She grabbed a warm cinnamon bun and took a big bite, savoring the sugary sweetness. "Mmm good!" (A/n They are really good! I eat them for breakfast like every morning!)

Sango smiled proudly, "See, you aren't the only one that can make breakfast!"

Kagome licked the frosting off her lips, and ran her hand through her messy hair, suddenly stopping at a warm spot on her forehead. 'What the?' She shrugged off the weird thought and continued to enjoy her roll. 'No, it was just a dream...a dream...he...he didn't' Her face burned as the sudden memory hit her, his hand against her forehead, his fingers entwined in hers, his gentle kiss. "Oh God..." She whispered silently, it had been TOO real. InuYasha's touch had calmed the raging storm in her mind, it had wrapped her in a steadfast embrace, it made her feel safe, and protected. 'Oh shit,' Kagome felt like banging her head into the wall. Her dreams were getting even weirder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha groaned as the first rays of daylight peeked in through the shutters of the small window, stinging his sensitive eyes. He remained sitting on his bed dog-style as he allowed the familiar ripple to cascade down his body, returning him to the world of humanity. With the ritual completed, InuYasha took a hesitant step onto the cold floor. The world around him tightened, offering to squeeze the life out of him and end the uneasy feelings he was choking on. He eyed Miroku's empty bed, the damn monk was probably already up and stalking women. InuYasha pulled on a tattered shirt and tied his red bandana over his unruly silver hair. With a heavy sigh he slipped out of the dark room and into the uncertainness that lied ahead of him. "Here goes nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome got dressed and waved to Sango as she left the dorm room. Her mind wandered as she trudged through the cold hallways. The dreams still haunted her, even in the day. Those strange dreams...She bit her lip to stop the flow of thoughts. 'Oh god, what's wrong with me?'

Kagome wandered silently into the schools empty gymnasium. She sat down listlessly and drew her knees up to her face; trying to hold back confused tears. "InuYasha..." she whispered, summing up all her problems in one word.

"Kagome?"

Kagome bolted up and suddenly found herself staring into familiar intense amber eyes. "Oh, uh, InuYasha...sorry, I didn't know you were here..." She stood and turned to leave.

"Kagome! Wait!" InuYasha took a step forward and grabbed her hand, stopping Kagome in her tracks. "I...I need to talk to you..."

Kagome faced him. Her eyes searched his own, begging for the answers to so many unsaid questions. For a moment, they were once again locked in a silent stare. InuYasha felt the spell of her soft chestnut eyes begin to claim his mind once again, his heart started beating at a hundred miles an hour. Everything about her took his breath away, every strand of hair, every movement she made. 'She's so beautiful...'

Kagome finally broke the unsteady silence, "What? What do you want to tell me?"

InuYasha shook himself out of his stupor and blushed profusely when he realized the thoughts that had formed in his head. Not to mention he was still holding her hand. "Uhh, right..." He dropped her hand and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Listen Kagome... about what you saw between me and...Kikyo."

Kagome stopped him, she didn't want to hear it...she couldn't hear it, not now. "InuYasha ...I understand, it's ok...I know how hard it is to forget about someone you loved so much. I'm not mad or anything. I mean...you can love whoever you want..."

"No... Kagome!" InuYasha brought his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head to face him. Every fiber of his being was on it's last shred of life. His glowing eyes were the last fire burning, kept alive as long as he was in her presence. "It's... it's not like that."

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do _

Kagome felt a knot begin in her throat. InuYasha's eyes betrayed both the suffering, and the last scrap of hope inside him. "InuYasha?" 'Is he hurting as much as I am?'

"I shouldn't have let this happen." He spoke softly, carefully, like it was the last thing he'd ever say. "I won't let you feel this way ever again!"

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

Kagome felt a dull ache return. What was he saying? Is he trying to say goodbye to me or something? Like we can't even be friends anymore? She bit back a small sob and took a deep, shuttering breath. 'I don't want to leave you InuYasha, I want to be by your side.' The words felt so familiar, like a promise buried deep inside her.

"Kagome, when I said I was going to change...I meant it. I'm not the same person I was before...because of you..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Like the world itself would end if he held this all in much longer. "For once in my life, I'm just... me, I don't have to be afraid or angry at everything all the time. Because I'm not alone anymore, you were always with me, even when I couldn't see it."

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you _

Kagome just stood there, speechless. It was too much, too fast. She wanted to be with him, but, not if it meant enduring all these mixed emotions all the time. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I just can't do this. I can't be around you anymore. It hurts too much. I can't stand to see you...and Kikyo." Hot tears singed her cheeks. His words were empty to her, the comfort they were supposed to have was only a dull mocking. 'He doesn't feel anything for you...you were just a substitute for Kikyo'

InuYasha's heart was constricting with every word. He bit his lip, hard. Duh, of course she doesn't want to be around him anymore, look what he did to her, what he was always doing to her, why would anyone want to be around a bastard like him? "Oh God Kagome! Please don't cry! I...I can't handle it when you cry," He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I would never betray you like that! I swear, she...she came on me...I don't have any feelings for Kikyo anymore!" He took her hand again and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I don't think I ever really did,"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday   
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

I've found out a reason for me To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You x4 

Kagome felt lost, she had no idea what was going on. It felt too good to be true, like just another dream. How could she believe him? Would she dare let the last spark of hope linger, only to be trampled again by reality.

"I can't let you be sad anymore. I want you to be happy. No matter what it takes." His head drooped like he was going to start crying too. "I'll...I'll just leave you alone then, from now on, I won't be another thorn in your side..."

She gently tightened her hold on his hand. "InuYasha, can I stay with you? Do you want me to be here, by your side? Can I still be your friend?"

InuYasha felt a pang of hurt. 'Ya, friends...even if it means letting you love someone else...' He smiled genuinely even if his soul was in torment. "I don't just want you with me. I need you with me Kagome! I can't go on by myself anymore. I can't do anything...not without you."

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you.

Kagome felt every bruise, every wound on her heart begin to heal. He needed her! She felt like she would explode from sheer joy. Before she knew what she was doing, Kagome suddenly grabbed his shirt and pressed herself into his chest. "InuYasha," she cried into his shoulder

Slowly, she felt InuYasha's strong arms return her embrace. Gently, he pulled her closer to him. His powerful body, carefully cradling her own fragile form. His head rested on hers as let his hand wander into her silky hair, brushing it and massaging her tenderly. "I'm sorry Kagome," InuYasha whispered, "I would never hurt you, never!" Nothing else mattered anymore, it was all going to be ok, as long as they stayed like this. InuYasha felt Kagome shiver and he tightened his hold on her, allowing his heartbeat to merge with her own. Kagome felt his breath tickle her neck and she held back a content sigh. This was where she belonged, safe in InuYasha's arms. No matter how fierce the storms of life would get, nothing would ever harm her as long as he was here.

_I've found out a reason to show A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you _

It felt like an eternity, but, at last Kagome loosened herself from InuYasha's hold. He looked back at her longingly, it was all over too soon.

Without meeting his eye she gave a forced smile. "Thank You...I'm glad we're friends again InuYasha."

He just nodded dumbly, not wanting her to leave. It was like a part of him was severing. "Your going to go see Koga now huh?" He tried not to sound hurt, but it was like trying to hide a mountain behind a pencil.

She sighed and nodded, "He'll be wondering where I am."

InuYasha made a low grunting sound that almost sounded like a suppressed whimper. He had almost dared to hope for one moment, that maybe, maybe she felt even a spark of what he felt for her. But, as always the truth stands. They were never destined to be anything more than friends.

"I'll see ya around then..."

"Yea," Kagome turned to go, but, all at once, she spun back around and gave InuYasha a final kiss on the cheek. "See ya..." And off she went, leaving a stunned hanyou behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha pounded the boxing dummy in the corner of the hot, sweaty workout room. His baggy PE shorts shook with the hard vibrations of his rapid assault. At last he stopped and wiped the layer of sweat from his brow. 'So, there ARE sports in this era worth doing.' There were other guys in the gym, but the inhumanly strong hanyou reduced all their prized football muscles to flab in comparison. Girls stood in the doorway and whispered as they stared in awe at his muscular bear chest. InuYasha ignored them. He put his boxing gloves down and strolled over to the platform the kickboxing team used for sparring. A couple boys were already there, among their potent smell of BO there was one particular scent that caught InuYasha's attention.

"Hey InuTrasha!"

InuYasha smirked despite himself, this was gonna be fun, "Oh hey Koga..." He casually climbed into the ring and leaned against the tight railing. "Hey, I was wondering, how are you at sparring?"

Koga grinned back, "Not too bad...you?"

"I'm alright"

"So..." Koga cracked his neck and faced InuYasha straight on. "Are you challenging me?"

The corners of his mouth curled up slightly, "Maybe,"

A huge crowd of people surrounded the two alpha males as they each took their positions in the corners of the arena. InuYasha cracked his knuckles and grinned, he was cocky. There's no way some mangy wolf would beat him. 'Hey, Koga you ready too..." He stopped, cut short by a soft voice of someone in the crowd.

"What's going on? Koga what're you doing!"

Koga turned and jumped down from the platform to be met by a confused and slightly angry Kagome. "Oh, hey babe, I'm just working out...ya know," he jerked a thumb at InuYasha, "Thought I'd teach this pathetic loser some sparring moves."

InuYasha's lips curled into a snarl. He could feel his blood churning. 'We'll see who teaches who...'

But... his anger suddenly cooled to ice as Kagome leaned in and gave Koga a quick hug. "Well, be careful then, ok?"

Koga kissed her forehead, "Of course,"

A chilling sensation crawled up InuYasha's spine. He felt the hair prickle on the back of his neck. He knew he was thinking irrationally, he didn't care. Kagome's embrace, until then, had been something reserved for only him, something his heart often longed for, something Koga was stealing from him. "Alright Koga! Are we going to do this or not!"

Koga smirked and climbed back into the ring. "Yea, lets go!"

Koga struck with almost invisible speed. His punch made contact with InuYasha's chest in one quick, smooth movement. InuYasha fell back for a moment. But recovered equally as fast. Koga threw more punches at him, which he blocked and avoided. He finally found an opening and managed to land a punch to Koga's gut. Koga gasped for breath, he felt bile invade his mouth and spat. He had underestimated the white haired boy. InuYasha ducked back as Koga angrily attacked again, this time aiming a high kick to InuYasha 's head. He ducked and jumped back. Koga lunged again, a little too quickly. InuYasha was ready, he slammed his fist into Koga's shoulder. Koga grunted but then jumped up to attack again.

The people watched the fight in utter amazement. The two fought with almost animal like speed and aggression. Neither seemed to be bothered by the bone splitting attacks the other launched at them. They both possesed inhuman strength and reflexes. It was a great show.

InuYasha barely dodged another blow from Koga, only too be caught off guard by a quick return kick to his face. "Uugghh." He fell back against the ropes and felt blood trickle into his mouth. Koga saw his chance and struck again. InuYasha jumped back just in time. He was getting tired, Koga was still much faster than him. InuYasha landed a powerful kick to Koga's back, but it only seemed to fuel him more. Koga spun around and knocked InuYasha over with a hard jab. InuYasha recovered just in time to see Koga flying over his head, before he could react Koga shot his foot into his chest with a sickening thud.

Kagome let out a small gasp. 'InuYasha!'

Koga crossed his arms and smiled victoriously. He soaked up the cheers that rang through the crowd and at last set his eyes on Kagome. She had an almost horrified look on her face. "Hey, Kagome!" He called. "How was that huh?" Koga smiled and flexed.

Kagome grimaced, "Umm, yea good job Koga. Is...is InuYasha ok?" She knew InuYasha was tough, but that looked painful.

Koga jumped down and kissed Kagome gently. "Yea, he'll be fine. That'l teach him to..." Suddenly Koga heard a grunt behind him. InuYasha pulled himself up painfully.

"What're ya doing Koga? This isn't over yet."

Koga sighed, "Don't know when to give up do ya?" He climbed back in and opened his mouth to say something else when, all of a sudden, InuYasha was on him. Landing blow after blow, InuYasha savagely hurled steel punches at Koga's body, sending him stumbling back. Koga didn't even have a chance to react. InuYasha didn't let up, he beat Koga hard, again and again. Finally, he pulled back his fist and let a final shattering blow fly to his jaw. Koga flew to the ground and landed with a thump. He didn't get up.

InuYasha panted heavily and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He'd never fought so hard in his life.

Kagome rushed to Koga's side, he looked hurt, really hurt. She shook him, "Koga! Are you alright? Koga!" He sat up and groaned.

"I'm...fine" he muttered.

Kagome sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You scared me!"

InuYasha looked on and winced, and it wasn't because of the swelling bruises lining his body. He may have won the fight, but Koga had won the real battle.

Kagome got up and helped Koga to his feet. She turned to congratulate InuYasha, but he was already gone. His body disappeared silently behind the cold gym doorway.

A/N hey! Great chapter huh? Well, I liked it anyway. I know, I know, It took FOREVER to get this one out. But, schools started and I'm swamped! HOWEVER! All is not lost! If you guys can review and get me up to 70! I WILL GET THE NEXT ONE OUT FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF A CONSTIPATED FAT GUY ON THE WAY TO THE OUTHOUSE (and that's fast ) REVIEW! By the way...just letting you guys know... I have a one shot called His Final Embrace that got GREAT reviews. If your looking for a really fluffy and suspenseful Miroku/Sango story please check it out!


	12. Genshiki's Plot

_How did this happen..._

_Sounds reached his ears, but all he heard was the endless screaming...her echoing screams..._

_She looked at him...crimson trickled down her face...she wasn't afraid, her eyes held something even more horrible... trust, she had trusted him..._

'_Why...why couldn't she have just run away?'_

_The scent of her blood clung to his claws_

'_Did I do this?'_

_Terrible laughter erupted in the distance_

"_At last, the soul is mine!"_

_The girl closed her eyes never to open them again_

"_No! I won't let her die! I can save her!"_

"_Heh heh heh, InuYasha YOU are the one who KILLED her."_

"_NO!"_

BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

InuYasha's head shot up from his desk. Students were piling out of the classroomas the shrill bell continued to sound.

He slapped himself awake. 'What the hell was that?' His heart was still pumping wildly. He glanced quickly down at his hands, the blood stains were gone. 'Damn it...' The dreams were getting more and more desperate.

"_You are the one who killed her."_

InuYasha clutched his chest. 'I...killed...Kagome...'

He yelped and jumped up as a hand rested on his shoulder.

Kagome jumped back at his sudden movement. "I'm sorry! Did I scare you?"

InuYasha let out a sigh of relief and composed himself. "N-No I'm ok."

She smiled, "Well, come on, it's lunch time what are you doing in the classroom."

He shook off the dread that was escalating through his soul. 'It was just some dream...Genshiki's messing with me...that...that could never happen."

He looked back at Kagome's face, her soft delicate skin, her long ebony hair. Then he looked down at his hands, for a moment he thought he saw long, knife-like demonic claws. 'I would never hurt Kagome on purpose...outside my demon form...would I?"

"Let's go InuYasha!"

InuYasha nodded wordlessly and followed Kagome out to the courtyard, resisting the urge to embrace her protectively. Why were these dark fears returning?

"Hey! You gonna eat that?" Miroku eyed InuYasha's hamburgerhungrily.

"Mmmmhhh? Oh...here..." InuYasha handed over his tray listlessly. Everyone's jaw dropped. InuYasha giving up food! Miroku was so surprised he forgot the hamburger entirely.

It was a really nice spring day, the sun was shining and the sky was clear. Everyone sat out on the soft spring grass for lunch devouring the delicious hamburgers Kagome brought from home, everyone, except InuYasha.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Kagome scooted closer to the moping Inu and felt his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He shook his head and turned away, refusing to look her in the eye.

Sango's eyebrow raised slightly. InuYasha hadn't been this depressed since he and Kagome made up. Even if he still got a little prickled whenever a certainwolf came by.

"Yo Kagome!"

Sango sighed, speak of the devil. Unfortunately Kagome was DATING that wolf.

"Hey Koga," Kagome forced a smile and gave him a quick hug.

Miroku and Sango smiled politely. Koga was a nice enough guy, but neither of them could fathom why on earth Kagome loved such a stalker.InuYasha snorted and pretended to be extremely preoccupied with an ant on his shoe.

Koga nuzzled Kagome and only pulled her closer as she tried to inch away.

"Uhh, Koga can I get back to my lunch?" Kagome forced down the need to squirm.

Koga groaned, "Can't lunch wait?" He curled his arm around her waist

Kagome pushed him off, a little more forcefully than intended. "No, Koga, I'm not in the mood right now I..."

"Come on baby,don't be like that." Koga again pressed her against his chest. "Let's just go somewhere and we can..." Koga stopped, a low, menacing rumble sounded from the ground. "What the?"

InuYasha quickly turned away and silenced the snarl growing in his throat. "My...uh...stomach..." He said lamely.

Koga just shrugged. "Whatever, I'll see you later Kagome!" He waved and raced off.

"Kay bye!" Kagome smiled and waved back.

Miroku nudged Kagome as she sat down, "Uh Kagome?"

She turned, the creepy fake smile still plastered on her face"Yea, what is it Miroku?"

He stood and motioned for Kagome to follow him. She gave him a curious look but stood and walked with him anyway.

"Miroku!" InuYasha glared a warning. "Don't try anything..." he hissed.

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Why InuYasha! It's nothing like that!"

Kagome's eyebrows raised and she made sure to point her rear away from the lecherous boy.

Miroku let Kagome to a shaded spot under a tree. Immediately he sat down with her and grew serious. "Kagome...do you really love Koga?"

She was taken back,"Of course I do... why wouldn't I?"

Miroku sighed, "It's just, I don't know, you never seemed to like him that way _before_. And you don't seem to enjoy being around him..."

Kagome stared down at the ground. 'I never showed any feelings for him...before?'

"It's true that Koga's love for you is genuine. But, are you truly in love with him? Is it possible that you are just too afraid to love someone who may not love you back?" Miroku understood what was going on. He, more than anyone knew what it was like trying to hide from true love.

Kagome stood and tried to compose herself. 'I am afraid...' She tried to silence the thoughts coming, but Miroku had been right on the mark. 'I'm afraid to really love someone, afraid that, he can never feel the same way.' She felt clouded images flood her mind. A young hanyou, shunned from humanity all his life, then betrayed by the woman he gave everything for. 'Is he...unable to love?'

"Kagome?" Miroku saw the pained look cross her face.

Kagome snapped back to reality. "What? Oh, um Miroku,"

He gave her a sideways look. "I just want you to know...there's more to him than you think."

Miroku sat up and casually strolled back over to the rest of the group.

Kagome sank back down to the ground. _'_There's more to him than you think?'

_Kagome..._

'What?' She squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face in her hands. "Oh, no..not this...not now!' But the strange feelings started coming once again; Kagome could hear a soft voice calling her inside her mind.

_Kagome...Remember Me!_

'What, Remember who?'

_Please...Remember me!_

'Who are you!'

As soon as the vision had come, it was gone. Kagome slapped herself. 'I'm going crazy! I must be!' But, still the voice sounded so desperate, what did it mean? Why was this happening!

"Go away!" She prayed. "Stop torturing me!"

Even the night breeze felt cold and lifeless.

InuYasha cursed under his breath and leapt down from the tall pine overlooking Kagome's dorm room. How many times had he climbed that tree and sat on the jutting branch that had come to connect him to Kagome by leading into her room? How many nights had he come to bring her with him on some nightly romp and let his feet grow wings as he flew with her on his back? Or even, on some nights, he could just sit in the window of her room and watch her sleep, content to be her unknown guardian. But, tonight...

He took one last longing look up into starry sky. He couldn't do it. He couldn't sleep but he couldn't let her comfort him this time either. He didn't deserve it. He kept seeing the image of her, suffering, dying, him helpless to save her. InuYasha grimaced and slapped himself angrily. Why did he have to be who he was. He ran his tongue over his sharp fangs and felt his hard claws scraping the inside of his fist. He had the power to kill, he could protect, or he could destroy. So far, he'd done a good job devoting his life to the latter. 'I really am a monster.' He growled and flexed his fingers in frustration. Without thinking, he sliced into the branch that connected the tree to her window.

A sharp crack snapped through the silence. The branch sagged. InuYasha looked down, 'oh...crap' The brittle wood gave and the poor hanyou felt himself tumbling toward earth. He landed face first with a soft thud.

Kagome stirred and lazily opened her eyes, the pale light from the moon gave the room a misty glow. Something outside had woken her; a noise. She quietly moved towards the window. 'No,' She stepped back. She was just trying to make herself believe that her hanyou was coming for her. Kagome bit her lip and stared down at the cold floor. 'But he won't come for me anymore will he? I couldn't possibly expect him to.' She sighed and grabbed her coat. Then, on the way to the door, she paused. She quickly grabbed a bathing suit from the closet and tiptoed out the door.

InuYasha moaned and slowly pushed the heavy branch off his back. Dust settled all around him. Gingerly he touched a sore spot on the back of his neck. He could smell his own blood trickling from a deep gash. 'How'd that happen?' A thought creped into his mind and with a gasp he looked up. The branch! "No...NoNoNoNoNO!" He jumped up and tried desperately to get to the window without using the tree as a bridge. He couldn't reach it. No! He HAD to reach it! InuYasha screwed his eyes shut and pushed every muscle in his body, praying for the power to make a simple jump. He leapt again with all his power, the window came into view. But, as he reached toward it with all the strength he had left, the window fell away from his sight, it's dull light fading above him.

"NO!" InuYasha screamed into the night. He was falling. But, instead of his legs tensing to break his fall, his body went limp and he let himself hit the ground hard once more.

Kagome slowly slid into the steaming water of the school hot spring. The warm river felt good in contrast to the freezing night air and she felt her body relaxing. The hot spring had been there as long as anyone could remember. Most of the students used it as a sort of natural jaccusi on summer nights. Tonight, however, Kagome was alone. She pulled her long hair back into a bun and slid deeper into the inviting waters. She needed to forget everything. She wanted to. Life was just too confusing...she needed this, she need to let go, to just forget.

_Remember Me..._

Kagome dove under the surface of the bubbling water. 'I don't want to remember anything!' She refused to let herself drift again. She couldn't, she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't see his face anymore, or hear his voise, echoing, pleading for her to know something that she just didn't. She wouldn't feel the visions anymore, she wouldn't sleep. Because, when she slept, she dreamed.

InuYasha tasted blood oozing in his mouth and he spat angrily. It was over, he had just killed the only connection he had left to Kagome. He tried to breathe but it turned into a gasping sob. His chest hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. Defeated, he let his instincts take over his conscious mind. He needed to wash his wounds, there was a hot spring on the other side of the campus. The warm water would help heal his gashes. Painfully, he trudged in that direction.

In absolute silence, InuYasha slid through the dense brush that outlined the peaceful spring. The sound of rushing water calmed his nerves somewhat, but as his anger slipped away, it was replaced with hopelessness. Like a ghost he crept near the bank, the blood from his neck began to drizzle down his back. His eyes were beginning to blur. Suddenly a splash in the distance interrupted the gentle sound of the river. InuYasha sprang back into the bushes and got down low, there was someone else here. He knew he should get away, if someone saw him in his true form...well, lets just say most people didn't often take the sight of a demon's claws and fangs too well. But, for some reason, InuYasha felt curiosity stirring. Who was out this late at night? Against his better judgement, he crawled toward the sound.

Kagome buried her face in her cold hands. Nothing could get rid of the voice inside her, it was like a nightmare. She wasn't hearing the sounds anymore, she could _feel_ them. Deep within her something was trying to free itself. It wasn't a dream, these visions were real, they felt even more real than the forest surrounding her, than the water trickling across her skin. Something was going on, and the only key she had was the silver-haired man that linked all her nightmares together...InuYasha

"Ok..." she whispered into the night, "Let me remember... tell me what's happening to me."

Kagome closed her eyes and reached for the dreams of the man with the red kimono. She knew who he was, but something about him held a mystery. Slowly things returned, a well, a jewel, an arrow... random things trying to piece themselves together. She strained trying to hold the thoughts,

"_There's more to him than you think"_

'InuYasha...who are you'

Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through Kagome's head, the shock coursed through her and spread like fire. Her skin surged with white heat. Kagome screamed. She couldn't think, as she tried desperately to call back the memory that held the hanyou in her mind the fire only seared more into her.

"_Stupid girl...will you destroy my plan before it is complete! You must not remember anything! I will make sure of that!"_

Kagome was fading, the pain was too much. She could feel someone there with her; warm arms wrapped around her cold, limp body, then, it all went dark.

InuYasha sat, cross-legged on the hard floor of his room. He growled low and deep at noone in particular. Confusion clouded his mind like a fog. 'Genshiki...' He roared inside. 'I know you can hear me! What are you doing to Kagome. Why am I having these visions, why did you HURT HER!' He couldn't forget how she looked almost moments ago, her body was writhing and twitching in an endless spasm. It had scared him, more than he even knew. Adrenaline rushed through him and breathed life into his frozen body. He leapt to her side, he was feral with rage, even the almighty Genshiki fled at that moment. The rest was a blur. He easily made the nearly twenty story leap to Kagome's bedroom.

'What happened? Did I transform?' He ground his jaw in frustration. 'DEMON! Tell me what's going on!' There was no response... InuYasha snarled and smashed his fist into the wall, leaving a nice dent. 'STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!' Suddenly he felt the familiar raw fierceness spark within him, his eyes blazed and he could feel his fangs and claws growing. He stopped instantly, his anger extinguished as his blood ran cold. 'Wha...what's happening to me?'

"_Listen well, half-demon, be wary of your emotions. The girl has realized her connection with you. BUT, you must break my memory's curse or the final effect of my clever plot will come to pass. I have made certain she will not find the memories on her own again. I had miscalculated the power of the young miko, her bond to you will no longer be enough to help her. In fact, I will use YOU to finish this play I have started. I give you this final warning. If you cannot get the girl to remember you then she will die! If you fail, InuYasha, YOU will KILL her."_

Kagome awoke in her bed, warm under a few added layers of blanket. She shook her head and tried to recall what happened. Someone carried her there... She stopped and a small smile appeared at the corners of her mouth. "InuYasha..."

InuYasha felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He spun around and grabbed the stranger around the neck, his claws poised for attack.

"Jeeze, Yash it's just me!" Miroku pulled the shaking hand from his throat.

InuYasha acknowledged his presence with a growl. He was sitting in the corner of the room, Genshiki's words sliced his chest over and over. The nightmare kept playing and replaying in his mind. _"You will kill her_"

Miroku saw the fear in his friends eyes. "Yash? What's wrong?"

"Feh, none of your buisness!"

"It's Kagome isn't it?"

Silence...

"InuYasha, I don't understand your apprehension. If you want her, take her back! Kagome loves you! Not Koga! She's only waiting for her feelings to be returned."

InuYasha snorted, he had almost forgotten the wolf, that was the least of his worries now, the damn monk had no idea.

"You'll have your chance InuYasha...soon. The winter ball is in three days, Kagome needs to remember and break the spell, if you want your chance to help her...this is it."

"I AINT goin to any dance Miroku."

The monk ignored him and instead placed a small black object in his hands. "You may need this."

InuYasha said nothing, he just stared out into the sliver of a moon outside. 'In three days, it will be a new moon...' Slowly he held up the object Miroku had given him. It was a small black mask.

A/N OMG that took so effing long to do! Gah! I hate school. And yes! I do realize this chappie was freakin weird. Dosen't it just wanna make you stab me! It's supposed to be HEAVY foreshadowing. Yes I am nearing the end! Keep reviewing! I luv you guys


End file.
